A Sky Full of Stars
by kenmaslow
Summary: Love only has two definition. Either it is really delighted, overjoyed, whatever those fucking words to describe how happy you are, or it is extremely excruciating, torturing you like hell. My name is Kendall Knight. This story began when I was on my senior year, a seventeen year old boy who moved from Minnesota to a small city in Washington State named Greenwood - AU Kames fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! **_

_**This is an AU fiction. It means, BTR doesn't exist, Greenwood is a small city in Washington State that I made for this fiction. I don't own anything. **_

**_I hope you guys like it. Lemme know by R&amp;R! I love you guys oodles and oodles! _**

* * *

Love.

What is the valid definition of love?

Is it for parents? For best friends? For boyfriend or girlfriend?

Another question, what do you get from love? Happiness? Pain?

And how do you feel about that?

Do you ever wonder about what is the actual meaning of LOVE? Do you ever really think about the love that you feel right now is the REAL love or it isn't?

Trust me. Love only has two definition. Either it is really delighted, overjoyed, whatever those fucking words to describe how happy you are, or it is extremely excruciating, torturing you like hell.

Let me enlighten you.

My name is Kendall Knight.

I'm not psychologist or therapist, or shrink, or whatever you called it. I'm just a person who not fully understand about the concept of love, but I know how it feels like to love and be loved. I know how it feels like to give up on love because of love.

This story began when I was on my senior year, a seventeen year old boy who moved from Minnesota to a small city in Washington State named Greenwood.

"Kendall, dinner is ready!" I heard Mom shouted from downstairs. I opened my eyes hardly, feeling so sleepy and tired even to get up from the bed that I just made 3 hours ago. My body was less energy, more to zero energy. We'd been busy since this morning to decorate our new house, moved every furniture and boxes filled with our belongings. Packing and unpacking were the shittiest things in earth. Even we got help from the movers, still this wasn't easy. I felt like all of muscles - if I had any - were forced into its limit. Painful.

Had a new house in new neighbourhood was good but, hell, I wished I had those kind of magic to move things in and out, up and down instantly. Reality check, that thing would never ever happened.

Slowly, I woke up and came downstairs. Mom wore her new apron - a floral apron from me as a gift for a 'welcome to new home' even I moved along with her. Cheesy huh? Whatever. I love my Mom, and you should too. It felt amazing to spoil my Mom. Because I fucking love her too much more than anything in this world.

Chicken with spinach and kale salad was already served in our new dining table. My Mom forced me to eat healthier. I'm grateful to have Mom like her, but really, eat greens every single day was suck. If only I could choose, I'd choose pizza or burger.

"My boss called 10 minutes ago," she began to chop her chicken into small pieces, "He said that I have to be at work on 8 in the morning."

I nodded, "Cool," didn't know what to say anymore, I took full spoon of salad into my mouth.

"Yeah. Do you need anything else for school tomorrow?"

"No," I shook my head, murmured with mouth full of meal, "I'm fine."

She frowned but nod anyway, "Alright. You don't have to worry, all you have to do is go to administration room to get your…"

I chuckled. My Mom just being herself, always worry and treat me like a child, "Mom.. I will be fine okay? I'm seventeen, not seven. Stop worrying about me."

Her pale face reddened, "Really?" she chuckled, "Ages. I didn't remember you're grow up too, Kendall. We're growing up. Never realized it."

I smiled, "You already filled my documents and took care everything. I'll be fine tomorrow." she was 47 but for some reasons, I was more mature than her. I didn't blame her. This was her character, caring and loving. Then again, it was hard, really really hard for both of us to let Dad go. He died 5 years ago because of car accident. So, here I am. Being the man in the house, promised himself to take care and protect his Mom with his life.

"It sounds nice." she smiled beautifully, "Promise me you won't wear your ugly metal t-shirts."

"Well…"

"Kendall!"

I nodded quickly, "Promise."

The moment I entered the Greenwood High building, I could feel everyone stared at me like I was one of those freak characters on American Horror Story. I swore that I showered this morning, even shaved so my face clean and yeah, looked pretty good for my eyes.

I wore denim shirt with a pair of black jeans and black converse. This was my nicest outfit actually. Did I do something wrong? But when? I arrived yesterday, had been busy with new home and all shitty things. So, I knew that I didn't do anything wrong.

I tried to ignore those eyes and rushed to the administration room. When I opened the door, a short cute brunet boy turned his head and smiled, "Yes?" he asked. He looked too young to work at administration room. I thought he was in the same age with me.

I meant, look at those cute dimples and sweet smile!

"I… uh… I'm Kendall Knight, new student." I stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous, "I'm here to get my schedule and gym uniform."

He nodded, "Sure. Mrs. Pott will be here in minute." then he pulled the chair and sat, back to the documents on the desk.

"So you're not working here?" I sat on the old sofa. This room wasn't nice at all. It was dusty and smelled like an old people.

He chuckled, "Me? No."

"Student?" I asked again, hope he didn't mind. I'm not good at making friends, but my Mom said that I'm a nice person. Well, there were two options, either she was telling the truth or she told me that because she was my Mom.

He nodded, "Yeah. Kendall Knight, right? I'm Logan Mitchell." he extended his hand to shook my hand and I accepted his hand and shook him back.

"Kendall Knight."

"Senior?" Logan asked, back to his documents. I didn't understand, he said that he didn't work here but for my eyes he seemed to be work in here.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Kinda late huh? We're already in mid semester."

I shrugged, "Sorta."

A middle age woman came to the room with some documents on her hand, "Mr. Mitchell, thank you for the help."

"I'm glad to help," Logan nodded, "Mrs. Pott, this is Kendall Knight, the new student."

Her eyes ran toward me, "Oh yes, Mr. Knight!" she seemed too happy. She quickly walked toward her desk and opened the first drawer, taking a green binder, "Mr. Knight." she called me as a sign that she wanted me to get my ass up from the old sofa to her desk.

"Here's your schedule," she handed me some papers, "application letters for teacher, you have to get every teacher's sign and give it back to me after the last period. And…" she opened the third drawer - biggest one, "This is your gym uniform,"

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Sure. Is there anything else I can help, Dear?" Mrs. Pott sounded like my Grand.

"No," I shook my head.

She smiled and gave me a soft nod, "Alright. Perhaps Mr. Mitchell could show you around before first period?"

Logan nodded, "Sure."

"Very well," she smiled - and it scared me to realize how often she smiled, "Have a great day for both of you."

After exchanged 'good day' with her, I followed Logan's back to get out from the room. Weirdly, I felt relieved. It felt like I was being torture with her kindest or something. That was fucking weird even for me.

"What's your first class?" Logan asked.

I looked down, "Uh… AP Calculus." not even sure to what classes I chose for my senior years. To be completely honest, I didn't even sure how I pictured my short-term future: college. Mom had been asked frequently about where I want to apply or what I'm going to majoring. But really, I didn't know how to answer, even to give her a shitty answer because I didn't know. So, right now, I thought that I just need to graduate.

"You're in the same class with me." He smiled.

I felt relief, at least I did know someone in my first class. It would be really awkward and bad to not know anyone, "Cool."

Greenwood High was actually big, bigger from my old school - old, last? - back in Minnesota. We'd been walked for about 5 minutes and we'd gotten anywhere except hallways.

"It's funny you moved in," he chuckled, "Well, people moving out not moving in."

I agreed with him. In this small and green city - seriously, this city had too many trees, felt like we were surrounded by mountains - people usually moving out to bigger city. But, me and Mom were the exception I guess. She got her new job 2 months ago and we were so thrilled to move out from Minnesota ever since. I spent my entire life in the cold and snowy city, so moving out was a really good idea even though I never thought about it before.

"Mom got a new job," I gave him a short and clear question.

Logan nodded, "Where do you come from?"

I just realized that the building didn't have any floors. It only had one floor and seriously, this was big.

"Minnesota."

Logan's eyes widened, "Really? Cool! Do you play hockey?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I played. Guess, not anymore." I turned my head to see the field, some boys were playing football.

"You're into sports then," he stated, "We only have two sports team, swimming and football. If you're not interested, then you can join science club."

So this Logan dude was definitely the science club member - or maybe the chairman.

"Well, I'm not into swimming or football or ... science," I gave him a dry laugh, "Dude, do I look like the brain?"

He laughed, "That's not a mandatory to join any teams if you're senior. Then again, you are new student. So, it's kinda late."

_**"WATCH OUT!" **_

"Yeah…" before I could continue my sentence, something hit my back really hard and made me fall into the ground. My man's dignity was fell too.

Logan quickly helped me to get up. He was really nice to not laugh but help me instead. But I was too busy to think about his kindest and nice act. What kind of human who kicked the ball that hard? Maybe yes I'm the skinny guy type but, I'm not weak. So it was the kicker's fault.

I turned my head to see who was the person, the fucking kicker who made me fall and someone ran toward us. An incredibly handsome boy with brunet wet hair with sweat, reddened cheeks after playing, a pair of beautiful hazel eyes, pink _kissable_ lips, fair skin.

Forgot to mention. He was shirtless.

** SHIRTLESS.**

** _WHAT THE__ FUCK?!_**

He showed off his bare chest, sexy collar bones, biceps and fucking abs. Holy fucking shit!

"Dude, I'm so sorry!" he said with chest raising up and down after running from the field, "You're okay?"

But my tongue was tied up. I couldn't say anything to him but staring at him like a pervert instead. Fucking moron!

He was sweaty but hell, how could someone be this sexy with sweat all over his body? and for God's sake, it was still morning. Was it too early to get some sports?

"Uh…" he frowned, feeling awkward.

I nodded quickly, "I'm fine." and that wasn't the truth. My palms and knees were hurt but the delightful feature of him was my pleasure. It wasn't any problem at all even if I hit by a truck.

He smiled, "Cool."

**_"MR. DIAMOND, how many times I have to remind you that you're not allowed to take off your shirt at school?!" _**A middle age guy came toward us. He wore white shirt and tie, so I assumed he was the principal. He looked angry and this Greek God just stared at him with innocent eyes.

He sighed, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Mitchell but I'm just… hot."

Logan laughed, "Bye, James." and he signed me to get out from there, not being the witness where that beautiful human being was being attacked by Mr. Principal.

Clearly this James _Greek_ God Diamond dude didn't know how to answer questions from Principal.

_**I'm just hot?**_

_Really?_

I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation and didn't want to turn my head either. Because, first, Logan would notice that I meant to overheard the conversation. Two, Logan would notice that James Diamond really got my attention in one sight.


	2. Chapter 2

My first day at new school went really great so far. I walked out from the Spanish 2 class with Logan. I had 3 classes with him, AP Calculus, AP Macroeconomic and Spanish 2 also with his secret boyfriend, Carlos Garcia. I didn't know why he told me about his biggest secret. We were not even friends. We just met this morning at the administration room but he already trusted me about his secret relationship.

Logan's parents didn't know about his sexuality and he told me that he would never ever told them about that. Because he knew that they wouldn't accept his sexuality. His Dad, Mr. Principal, was a perfectionist and his Mom, was an elementary teacher. Logan's family had a family business - a successful publishing house which published textbook. How did I know? Logan.

I probably would be die already if I were him. He had an amazing life actually. I knew he was the smart one. The brain if I called it. He's smart, the chairman of science club, already had plans for his future, and his family was kinda rich. But pretending that he was okay with his parents had no idea about his sexuality, which was really important for me and for every human being in this world, that wasn't good.

"So, why you told me then?" I asked. We walked to cafeteria near the football field after stored his books into locker.

Logan shrugged, "I trust you."

"Why?" I asked more. Because dude, we weren't buddies.

He glanced at me with thousands unspoken words inside his head, "I don't know. I just… trust you that you won't tell words about it."

"What if…" I inhaled as much oxygen as I could, "What if I told someone?"

"You will not," he smiled. There was pressure in his tone but a confident pressure not intimidating one.

I smiled, "Thanks. You're not a bad first friend."

"Great!"

The cafeteria was full of hungry Greenwood's teenagers. I could see people walking back and forth from tables to stand. I rolled my eyes, feeling annoyed to the noises. Honestly, this cafeteria was too small.

My flat tummy had been calling for food since fourth period. Here I was, standing behind Logan on the line. It only took 5 minutes or so for us to finally had tray full of food. The problem was, we didn't have table. Every table had been occupied.

"We don't have table." I sighed. I knew it would ended up like this. Me, the new student with a school nerd.

Perfect.

"We have," He smiled, slowly walked toward the table near the window facing the football field. What a table.

I saw Carlos, James and two beautiful girls were already there. Carlos and James - did I mention that this was the James Diamond from earlier this morning? With that incredibly handsome face - without sweat - dry brunet hair, and fully clothed but my brain still picture him without his black shirt.

"Loggie!" the beautiful blonde smiled happily when her blue eyes caught him, "I need help for Calc. Wait, who is this?" she saw me.

She looked like a Barbie. She wore yellow sundress, denim jacket and flat shoes. Her blonde curly hair fell in her shoulder softly. She's not wearing any makeup but still, she was this gorgeous. And, God, she smelled amazing. I could smell her cologne from this distance and I didn't mind at all. She smelled like flowers.

Logan put his tray above the table and sat next to his boyfriend. He was about to answer her question but Carlos cut him off, "This is Kendall Knight from Minnesota."

She smiled, "Hi! I'm Joanna Taylor but please call me Jo." she extended her hand - Greenwood really had a manner - and I shook her back.

"Kendall Knight."

Then the Greek God raised his right hand, "James Diamond. Sorry about this morning." he grinned. And that was the cute - what? no. I didn't use 'cute' to describe something… cute. Whatever.

"Yeah, cool." I nodded.

Jo sat next to Logan and signed me to sit next to her with hand. I nodded and put my tray above the table. Right in front of me was a brunette girl, eating her food without any appetite.

"I'm Camille Roberts." she looked up from her plate, "Don't touch me. I hate being touch." she said in coldest tone I've ever heard.

"Whoa…" and I couldn't shut my mouth.

James grinned as he saw my face turned from awkward face to 'what the heck' face. Carlos and Logan chuckled. So they were also noticed.

"She's a method actress," Jo said as her hand casually hung on my shoulder, "Don't worry, that's her practice."

"Okay," I nodded anyway even though I had no idea what method actress was.

Jo back to her previous problem, calculus and talked with Logan during his lunch when she's already done with her food. I took a peek to her tray, she didn't even touch it.

Someone's phone buzzed on the table. I checked mine and it didn't have any new notifications except some apps needed to be upgrade.

Camille suddenly stood up, brought her tray and walked toward the dirty tray table. I could see people stared at her and then started to whispering. And she just didn't care. She ignored people like how she ignored me and her friends - best friends? even we sat on the same table.

I finished my own food and realized that I didn't have water. This was so me.

"I need some water," Carlos groaned, "Someone have some?"

"I'll buy some." I stood up, "What do you want?"

Carlos stood up, "I'll go with you." He looked down, "What do you want, Babe?"

But Logan was too busy discussing calculus with Jo. He practically ignored Carlos so the Latino looked to James and the brunet just shook his head.

Some guys said hi to Carlos and the Latino was busy exchange 'hi' or 'dude'. And I felt really weird and awkward being here. That was suck being the new student. I didn't even know why I joined Logan's table.

After got our drinks, we walked back to the table and Logan was sitting alone.

"Where are they?" Carlos asked, sat back on his previous place and so was I.

Logan looked up from Jo's notebook, "Uh… James has some swimming team chats, Jo went to the restroom and Camille…"

_**"HOW DARE YOU?!"**_

Logan sighed, eyes locking into the middle of cafeteria. So I followed his eyes and ended up on Camille stared angrily to James who held his left cheek with one hand.

"That's her."

Carlos clapped as he was on the theatre, "You go, Cam!" he shouted without doubt.

"Another slap?" Logan chuckled, "She needs stop slapping people."

What? Was that her practice? What kind of practice was that?

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME, JAMES?!" she cried, both hands gripping James' shirt, chin up and eyes locking into him.

"Camille," James grabbed her shoulders, "I didn't cheat on you, Baby." he said calmly.

What? So they were dating? Okay that hurt me a little. But Logan said that was her practice. So James was method actor too? I didn't understand at all.

"LIAR!" she screamed. Now, she got everyone's attention. They stopped eating and talking. They were watching them as in the movie theatre, watching some romantic movie or something.

"I will not cheating on you, Camille Roberts. Not even once in my mind that silly thing come up." James stepped closer, "I love you too much. I can't hurt you."

Camille didn't say anything.

"Feel it," James placed Camille's hands in his chest, "My heart beats faster every time I see you, every time I think about you, even just say your name, Camille. How can I cheat on someone who makes me feel like this?"

The cafeteria was quieter. Girls couldn't stop staring at James, feeling touched by how he says those sweet words to Camille, how he really meant it.

How could he do that?

Still no words from Camille. She stepped closer to James, hugging his neck and kissing him on the lips.

** On. The. Lips.**

"What the hell are they doing?!" Jo came from whenever, angry when she saw them.

Logan grabbed her hand and softly pulled her so now she was sitting back next to him and casually - not for me - rested her head on his shoulder, "They know what it feels to be me!" she pouted, "At least not in front of me!"

Now it got even more confusing. First, James and Camille were making out in the middle of cafeteria, in front of all of Greenwood High students because of the method actress' practice. Second, why Jo was so angry? Who was James' real girlfriend then?

Camille? Jo?

Friends didn't kiss their friends like that.

And friends didn't angry when they saw their friends kissing even though it was really weird. Because the way James and Camille kissing each other lips was more than just friendly kiss.

"Is that part of her practice?" I asked to Carlos who now busy with his phone. He looked up and just smirked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Jo rolled her eyes, "I hate them!"

I turned my head to Logan, looking up for answers and he just shrugged. Before we realized, Camille and James were back to the table.

"Hi, Kendall Knight from Minnesota." she smiled to me. No more angry face. Yeah no wonder why. James kissed her.

I nodded, "Hi Camille Roberts who doesn't like being touch."

She chuckled, "Sorry, my practice." she stated then her attention paid to Jo, "What makes you really angry?"

"You!" Jo glanced at her, "and you!" she pointed to James.

James frowned, "Well… that was unscripted. It was her practice and I just… victim? Because, Camille…" the brunet guy pointed to the method actress, "You really need to stop slapping my face."

And Camille just laughed.

"Whatever." Jo pouted, "You guys know how I feel about that."

James quickly got up from his chair and moved next to her, technically shoved me without doubt, "Sorry."

She frowned.

"I swear I won't do that again to James." Camille promised, "Crossed my heart and hope to die, I won't."

Jo rolled her eyes for million times. Okay I was being too dramatic but seriously, I didn't understand about this group since the beginning.

First, Logan Mitchell. He supposed to be science nerd with nerd friends. But he had cool best friends and honestly, he was kinda cool too. Because he wore Polo shirt and nerds didn't wear Polo shirts. Logan was kinda cute.

Then Carlos Garcia. Talk by talk, I knew that he was the football team captain, class clown, and secretly dating Mr. Principal's son. They were two different people from different world but ended up dating. And to be honest, Carlos was like sexy Latino.

Weird? Yes.

Next person was Joanna Taylor. She was the most beautiful yet popular girl in Greenwood High. She supposed to sit in the same table with other girls. Like in the movies, some kind of mean girls.

Then Camille Roberts. The method actress. She was beautiful too, her brunette hair was pretty and she was really good at acting. People stared at her like they were stared at celebrities. Staring in awed.

Last person, James Diamond. Too damn perfect to be true. He was the captain on swimming team. Won million times - well, not really but he did much both on solo or team swimming competition. I couldn't get over how handsome he was.

But really, these people weren't supposed to be in the same table. They weren't supposed to be friends at all.

"Gotta meet Mr. Cook before class," James stated. He already hung his backpack and then left.

The girls were also packed their belongings back. Camille finger combed her hair before she pulled it all into a messy ponytail. And Jo applied pink lipgloss on her lips then put it back on her handbag.

"What's your next class, newbie?" Camille asked.

I already checked my schedule before left the Spanish class, "AP English."

"Too bad, mine is AP biology," She frowned, "Since I can't kiss James anymore, you could be my next partner, Kendall."

Carlos burst of laughter.

"No," I shook my head immediately, "I'm gay."

Camille looked really happy with my answer, "That's perfect. Hopefully your boyfriend don't mind."

"I'm not dating anyone right now." I sighed.

She kissed my cheek, "Perfect. Bye, Kendall." then she just left.

Logan tapped my shoulder before he stood up, "Good luck with her, Dude."


	3. Chapter 3

I finally arrived at AP English class. Told you, this school was this big and it took 5 minutes for me to find this class. Some students in the class were the previous people in my Spanish 2 class, except one person.

James Diamond.

He was already there, reading The Help and listening to music from his iPod. I had to make sure that he was really reading The Help twice, part of me was hoping that I was wrong. But, no, I didn't. I walked to the empty chair next to him - the only chair left - and put my backpack above the table. He turned his head to me then took off his headphone, "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," I nodded, "The Help?"

James smiled, slowly closed the book, "Yeah. So, do you like reading?"

"Nope," I shook my head, "I read only for English essay."

"Well…" James leaned his back to the chair, "What makes you get so late to the class? Are you misguided?"

I didn't know why I never realized until now, that James had a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. I knew that they were really beautiful but not this beautiful. He had long lashes and it framed his eyes perfectly.

"Kinda," I grinned, feeling embarrassed to tell the truth. But why I should be embarrassed anyway? It didn't make sense.

James smiled, "You should tell me before so I could walk with you or something."

But he left early because he needed to see Mr. Cook, didn't he?

"Yeah. So, you like reading then?" I started to make conversation.

"I love reading," he answered in confidence.

"Your book tells everything," I pointed to his book, "Never saw my friends read that kind of book."

"Is that bad?" he asked, "Because I literally, read everything."

I raised my left eyebrow, "Literally?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Both me and my Dad love reading so much and we read everything, even woman magazine. So, I know how Camille and Jo feel when they have their period."

I supposed to laugh now. He was a boy. Boys didn't talk about this kind of conversation. But no, instead of laughing, I was mesmerized by him.

James Diamond was a muscular boy with incredibly handsome face, school athlete and the most popular boy in this school but he loved reading? Was it too damn to be perfect or too cheesy for an athlete?

"Wow,"

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"Even my Mom didn't read woman magazine a lot. She's too busy with her work." I said in a low voice, smiling.

James laughed, "Maybe me and My Dad are an exception then."

I was thinking the same. Maybe James Diamond was exceptional.

"I think so."

"So how's Mrs. Knight looks like?" he asked with sparkles in his eyes. For one second, I didn't know how he had this sparkle during our conversation - sort of weird conversation.

I took a deep breath, "She's as tall as Camille, we both have the same hair color and…" I stopped talking because I realized something. Boys didn't talk about Moms, "Don't you think we're like chicks talking about Moms?"

And it made James laughed, "Oh really?" he asked, "Well, I never thought like that. Guess, I like talking about Moms."

Surprisingly, it felt so amazing to hear someone like him talked like that.

"My mom is amazing." I stated.

He smiled and gave me a soft nod, "Of course she is. Because she can raise a great guy like you."

_ What?!_

Then he chuckled, blushing, "Sorry, it sounds too gay."

"Are you homophobic?" I asked. Deep inside my heart, I really hoped he wasn't.

He shook his head, "No."

Then I felt relief, like I was passing my final exam or something. I had no idea why because I just met him. How it unusually wasn't like this when it came to me and boys. Yeah, I knew I was gay since I was 14. I told my parents year later and they were okay with that, even my Mom knew it before I told her. But there was something different about James and it invited me in.

"Cool," I nodded, "So how's Mrs. Diamond then?"

There was an indescribable feeling inside him which I couldn't understand. How he was really happy and sad at the same time, but he still had that sparkles inside his eyes.

"She passed away 10 years ago," he stated, "She was really beautiful and owned the biggest heart I've ever known."

"I'm sorry." I felt bad for asking. James just nodded. Passed away? He didn't use died, but passed away instead. Was it supposed to be like that?

His lips curved into a thin smile, "I really love her, more than anything in this world. Now and then, even she's no longer with me, but still, she means the world to me. That's why I like talking about Moms."

I couldn't understand why I felt like this, but I knew that he was more than special. James Diamond was really an exception. He was one of the kind.

The AP English class was a surprise for me because firstly, the class was in the same book with my last school, Pride &amp; Prejudice, so I didn't have to catch up on a new book or something because it would really fucking annoying. Secondly, Mr. Fitz was young and good looking. What was wrong with Greenwood anyway? This city had better version - thousand times better - of humans. I meant, look at my classmates. They all were good looking, and I couldn't get it why.

"Mr. Knight." Mr. Fitz called me before class dismissed. I looked up and he signed me to come to his table with hand.

"Yes?"

He gave me the application letter, "Here's your application letter. Does your last school have the same material with us?"

I nodded, "Yes. We're in the middle of the book actually."

"Oh, so you're few pages ahead of us." He smiled. Judging from his look, he was in late 20's or early 30's. But really, I was serious about he was really good looking.

"Alright. Thank you, Mr. Knight. If you have anything to ask, you can come to me." he said warmly. All of the teachers said the same thing to me. This school had great teachers for real. My last school had great teachers, but they weren't this nice.

"Thanks, Mr. Fitz." I gave him a soft nod, then walked back to my chair and Mr. Fitz dismissed the class.

"What's your next class?" James asked while he put his stuff back into his backpack.

I opened my binder to see my schedule, "Uh… gym." and it was because obligatory in this school.

"You'll be in the same class with Carlos. So, do you know where the gym is?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Need me to walk you?" he offered, and hell, was he really need to be this nice?

I hung my backpack on one shoulder and we both started walking out, "What's your next class?"

"AP Chemistry." he said.

"Well, if you don't mind. Because clearly, this school is too big for me." I grinned.

James smiled, "I know, last year I was in your position."

"Really? I thought you grew up here." I surprised. So James was really that great if he has only been here for a year and already being captain of the swimming team. And he had this weird best friends for only a year being here? Was it weird? or maybe he was really good at making friends.

James nodded. We both headed to the other spooky hallway. Greenwood High reminded me a lot of Hogwarts. Old buildings and hallways.

"I originally from Los Angeles. My Dad wanted to have new situation, new environment so we moved." He took out his phone from jeans pocket and typed something, "Why are you here, Kendall Knight?" he looked up and stared at me.

"My mom got a new job."

"Dad?"

I gulped, it'd been years that no one ever asked about my Dad. I wasn't that cheesy, but it's still hard to talk about him, "He died 5 years ago."

"I'm sorry," he felt bad, "So it's only two of you?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Me too." James smiled, "It's only me and my Dad. Glad we have a great relationship."

James was really opened up about his family. Knowing that I just met him today and he already talked much about his life, it made me… felt special. For some reasons, I felt accepted.

"Here." James stopped walking in front of the green metal doors, "Mr. Cook is not bad, he's cool. See you around, Kendall Knight." he tapped one of my shoulders.

"Thanks, James." I nodded and he just smiled then left.

I watched his back getting further, realized that I enjoyed his company. I liked talking with him, liked walking with him. I liked him.

Once again, it felt weird because it unusually wasn't like this when it came to me and boys. How it unusually wasn't like this when it came to me and my feeling. It took longer for me to realize that I like that boy. But for James Diamond, right this second I knew that I liked him.

I saw them in the parking lot. James leaned his back on the black Mercedes Benz with Jo, hugging his arm and his hand was on top of her head, made unclear movements. Logan and Camille talked and she laughed really hard. I didn't see Carlos anywhere. He said he wanted to take something from his locker.

"Hey, Kendall!" Jo waved her hand to me.

I walked toward them, "Hey, guys."

"Where are you going?" Camille turned her head to me, no more cold tone now bet she was no longer on her practice.

"I'm gonna find a new job," I answered honestly. I planned to find part-time job at the cafe or something. Like my previous job, I worked as a barista.

"I worked at Fraice, a coffee shop near the mall. 15 minutes here." Logan said, "Gustavo needs a new barista."

My eyes widened for a surprise, "Really? I used to be worked as a barista."

"Oh, what a win win, Kendall." Jo said in her sweet voice. She really reminded me of Barbie, and so was Camille. Jo had blonde hair and Camille the brunette so seeing them together was like watching one of those Barbie movies.

"Can you show me the place?" I asked Logan with full of hope.

Logan smiled and nodded, "Sure, Bud. I need to be there in an hour. You can come with me."

"Perfect." I took out my phone and texted my Mom to inform her.

"Do you see Carlos?"

I looked up, "He said he's going to take something from his locker." I looked around, Carlos was seen nowhere.

Logan sighed, "Gotta find him." then he just left.

Camille opened her black handbag and took the car key, "I need to go," she walked to hug Jo tightly like they weren't going to meet for years then kissed James on the cheek.

Now I really didn't understand their friendship.

She saw me then gave me a peck on the cheek, "Is that okay?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know." because I really didn't know. I never saw a friendship like this. They kissed each other and they were all different.

Camille waved before jumping into a silver Prius then the car left in the second. Looked like she was in a hurry. Fun fact, my car parked next to her car.

"Where are you going?" James asked. His hand still on Jo's head while she was busy with her phone.

"I guess… I need to wait Logan."

Jo looked up, "How about you come with us? We're thinking about grab pizza."

And to be honest, pizza sounded really good, "Yeah, sure."

James unlocked the car, "You got a ride?" he asked before throwing his backpack on the backseat.

"Yes, right there." I nodded.

"Carlos and Logan will see us there," Jo smiled, "We'll go to Papa Pizza. The best pizza in Greenwood." Jo informed me.

"I don't know the place."

Jo turned her head to James, then back to me, "How about I go with you?"

"That's better."

James gave us a thumb, then got into his own car - was it too pricy for high school student? I didn't know much about cars, but that Mercedes Benz was a luxury car.

"You don't drive?" I asked Jo when we both were already in the car.

Jo put the seatbelt on, "Nope. I got a little accident during ballet practice week ago. I sprained my right foot."

I turned on the engine and saw James' car started to leave the school parking lot. He needed to take something from home before swimming practice, he would catch up with us at the pizza place.

"How's your foot now?" I asked.

Jo nodded, "It's getting better. It doesn't hurt anymore and I can walk normally, but doctors said that I'm not allowed to wear heels until a month. Oh, and I can't drive either."

My head imagined her in a ballet dress and did the dance. She must be really beautiful.

"I went to Minnesota 2 years ago," she said, "I won a ballet competition and did a tour. The lakes are amazing. I came on winter."

I remembered Mom went to Ballet show with her friends one day and she was watching her, watching the girl next to me. What a little world.

We talked about Minnesota a lot. She has only been there for 3 days and knew much about the city where I grew up. Our conversation cut off with 'turn left' or 'turn right'. And talk by talk, I knew that this group similar in some ways. Smart, talented and good looking people. Oh, and rich too. Because Jo told me that her Dad was a surgeon and her Mom was a dermatologist.

I didn't understand why it felt different. I never be the cheesy boy like chicks, but joined their group was weirdly fun. Spend time with such different people somehow opened up my mind more.

Back in Minnesota, my friends were similar people with me. We loved music and then made a school band, but then, we got bored with our friendship and the band broke up. The friendship that I knew was like that. We found something similar, we had same hobbies, then we were being friends, then bored then turned to complete strangers and found new friends.

But these people, they opened up my mind that being friends didn't mean that we should have something similar, same hobbies. Because clearly they didn't have any except smart and rich. Jo loved Ballet, James loved reading, Carlos loved video games, Logan loved science and Camille loved acting.

It seemed like they were from different world, but they did break the rules. It had been 10 years for Camille and Jo being best friends, 7 years for the girls, Carlos and Logan are being best friends, and one year for James to be their new best friends.

Magical? Yes.

Because their friendship was nothing like other friendships.

Fraice coffee shop was cool. That was all I could say. And the manager, Gustavo was also a cool middle aged guy. He looked scary at first, but no, he was nice and cool.

Logan worked after school every Monday to Friday from 5 to 9, day off on Saturday and on Sunday, he worked from 10 am to 10 pm, kinda full day. And so it worked for me too.

"You did great, Kendall." Gustavo tapped my shoulder.

"Thank you." I smiled.

The manager slash owner nodded, then exchanged good byes with us. He always comes home early, before his employees because he had Kelly, his sister in law to take care everything after he left.

I continued to clean the table. Fraice closed at 9 pm in weekdays and 10 pm on weekends. So I didn't understand when Logan studied with his schedule. And how could he still be the brain?

After all the table cleaned and neat, we back to our locker room to grab our stuff. I took off the uniform - red Polo shirt and changed back to my own clothes.

"Carlos picks you up?" I asked.

We both walked out and Kelly turned off all the lights after made sure everyone was out. She waved her hand before left with her SUV.

"Yeah," Logan nodded.

I bet Logan was the girl in their relationship and definitely the bottom. I nodded and looked around, it was only my car left.

"Where is he?"

Logan checked his phone, "He'll be here in a minute."

"I'll wait with you." I sat on the stairs, "How long you and Carlos are dating?"

Logan followed me to sit on the stairs, "Almost 4 years."

"And you sure your parents don't know anything?" I asked in a low voice.

He shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I don't care. They never asked about my relationships either. They just care about my education."

"How about Carlos' parents?"

"They knew." Logan smiled, "You should meet Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, they are really cool. They are like my second parents and promise to not say anything about our relationship."

I felt relief for some reasons. Pity how Logan had to lie about his love life to his own parents.

"But your parents know each other with Carlos parents?"

Logan nodded, "We go to the same church. Weird, huh?" he chuckled, "I want to tell my parents, but… I never thought it would be a good idea. So I just shut my mouth."

"I hope the best for you." I was being honest.

Logan nodded, "Thanks, Dude."

I just gave him a nod. We didn't say anything. Logan was busy with his phone and I was busy with my mind.

"Can I say something honest with you?" I asked.

"Sure. I told you my biggest secret," he shoved his phone in his jeans pocket, "What?"

I took a deep breath, "Your friendship is somehow weird for me. I know that I just met you guys one day, but…"

"Yeah," Logan chuckled, "I know. We are not supposed to be in the same group."

"Kinda."

Logan nodded, "Well… Sometimes I feel weird too, but in the end, I don't care. I love them and they are too so that's all that matter."

"Agree."

"And for some reason, I feel like you're my friend too, Kendall." Logan stared at me, "I don't know but I feel it. So that's why I told you my biggest secret."

I smiled, "Thank you. You're not a bad friend either, Logan."


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been a month I moved to Greenwood and I learned a lot about this weird city with good looking people and cool places.

"Bye, Kendall!" Jo kissed me on the cheek as usual. Being their new addition on the group, meant that I had to learn their culture. The girls always kiss the boys' cheek before leaving or otherwise, they always eat at the same table every single day, they always watch Carlos' football practice on Wednesday before Logan (and I) have to work and James' swimming practice on Saturday. They were supporting each other.

I kissed her back on the cheek, "Bye. Drive safely!"

She nodded, then jogged toward her car, a pink VW Beetle, just like Mom's. But she got the new version, well, newest.

Carlos put his hand around my shoulder, "So, you'll come tonight?"

You can tell it's Friday by the good vibes around you. Carlos was cheerier and happier than ever. And by tonight he meant that Camille's play at Greenwood City Hall.

"Yeah. Fraice is closed so I'm good to go." And it was because the town had a theatre show. This city was really supportive. Gustavo closed the shop because he wanted all of us go to city hall to see the show.

Cool wasn't it?

"Great!" Carlos smiled, "7 pm at the hall, yeah?"

"Sure."

Carlos nodded, then he left because he had to see his team, talking about football stuffs. I locked my locker, then walked lifelessly toward the parking lot.

"What's wrong with you?" James came from nowhere suddenly hug my shoulders, "Bad day?"

I shook my head, "No. I just tired."

"You'll come tonight?"

James always has this smell, the mixture of his natural body scent and his perfume or cologne, or whatever. He smelled so fucking good and it made me want to hug him.

A month being friends with him - and the rest of the guys - I knew that I liked him. From my first day, I knew he was one of the kind. And it usually was just an 'one day crush' but it didn't work for him. The feelings grew stronger every day. The more I knew about him, the more I liked him.

He wore a white shirt and blue jeans today. The outfits made him a bit tan skin looked nicer and his eyes popped. He looked immensely handsome and I never understand how. I meant, the guys had their best outfits of the week, like Carlos looked sexier in his football uniform, Logan looked cuter in blue shirts, made his brown eyes stand out. Camille got people' attention in black or dark color sundresses, made her brunette hair looked even more beautiful. Jo looked even more beautiful in pastel color sundresses, her blue eyes and fair skin looked amazing.

But James. Even when he only wore gym uniform, he looked like a model from Calvin Klein. I wasn't being too dramatic, but hell, he was really that handsome. I pictured him in old T-shirt and ugly sweatpants and still handsome.

"See you tonight, Kendall." He waved and jumped into his car.

I nodded, waving back at him, "See you soon James."

Camille's show was a thousand times remake, Romeo &amp; Juliet. But still, people were excited to see. All seats were occupied and for that, I was so happy for Camille. She was the star of the show.

Before the show played, I met Carlos' parents, Logan's and Jo's Moms outside. I didn't know that their parents were also friends. Logan was right, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia were cool. They reminded me of my Dad, how they were really opened up and wanted to get along with kids' world. Jo's Mom was as beautiful as her. Both had beautiful blonde hair with a pair of blue eyes. She was nothing looked like late 40's. And Logan's Mom was the Mom from the TV, sweet and nice.

My Mom didn't come because of work. She had to stay until late at the office. I didn't know that working at a law firm could be that busy.

The show ended with the curtains closed after Kissing You by Des'ree with improvements everywhere had been sung. I clapped my hands proudly to one of my best friends. Everyone got up from their chairs, giving the actors standing applause. Even Jo had to wipe her tears.

We met Camille at the backstage for giving her a bouquet of flowers from us. I saw her parents and other actors' parents. It was crowded, so we decided to get out and left Camille with joys from other people who congratulated her.

It's almost 10 pm. I tighten my jacket, fact about Greenwood was this city didn't have specific weather. People said that it was spring, but really, this was too cold for spring, more to winter. And I couldn't understand how James still swimming in this kind of weather.

"Bye guys!" Jo blew us a kiss before she and her Mom got into a silver BMW. I assumed it was her Mom's.

"Gotta go," Logan shoved his phone back in his jeans pocket, "See you guys tomorrow." he waved and glanced at Carlos and the Latino just nodded.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8, okay?" Carlos asked.

Logan nodded, "Bye, babe."

It's weird to see they didn't give each other animalistic goodbye kiss before left. We were in a public place and both of them didn't want to take any risk.

"I have to go too." I told them. Mom said that she needed another hour, still had something to do at work and I felt tired. My bed was the only thing in my head right now.

Carlos nodded, "Yeah, better get going. Bye."

Three of us exchanged good byes then headed to our car. I parked my car next to James' car. I grabbed my car key from the pocket. Right when I was about to unlock my car, I saw my tires were flat.

God. If anything, anything had to be wrong, please not my tires.

"What's wrong?" James asked when he saw me standing in front of my car with hands on hips.

I sighed, "Flat tires."

"Do you have a spare?" James bent to see how bad it was, "I can help you to change."

"Nope," I shook my head, "These are the spare. I'll call my Mom to pick me up."

James stood up and shook his head, "No need. You said that she's busy, right? I can drive you home, Kendall."

Being in the same car with James? Never happened before. I could wait Mom until she's finished here and she would pick me up. But I really need to shut my eyes, so damn tired.

"Is that fine?" I asked to be polite.

James smiled, "Of course. I offered, didn't I?"

I nodded, then slowly followed James to his car and got into the passenger seat. His car was so clean and had its own fragrance, just like him. I didn't even remember when was the last time I cleaned the inside of my car.

Were we, boys, supposed to be like that? Messy and dirty?

James reached for his seatbelt, "Where do you live?" for about a month or so we've been sitting at the same table for lunch and did this friendship culture, I never asked their home. Well, except Logan because once I drove him home after work.

"Palmwood."

The car started moving. James turned on the air conditioning, "I live at Rosewood. We're in the same loop."

"4 blocks away, isn't it?" I asked.

James nodded, "Yeah, separated by a park."

"The playground." I sighed. I never be the one who liked children and living in the same neighbourhood with a kindergarten was kind of suck.

"You hate kids." James stated.

"I am."

He reached the music player and turned it on, "They can be nice sometimes."

Another fact about James Diamond, he liked kids. Was it weird or normal? I meant, if boys did like kids, they wouldn't tell their friends about it.

But James did.

My attention was paid to the song from the music player. Fireside by Arctic Monkeys. I didn't know that James liked this kind of music. I thought he was more to Jazz.

"Arctic Monkeys," I pressed the volume button, "You don't mind? I love this song."

James shook his head, "I came to their concert last summer. They are awesome. Worth for money."

My eyes were getting bigger in excitement, "You did? Which concert?"

"The LA, did you come?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I never came to their concert, too far from Minnesota."

"I heard they will have another concert in Seattle, I'm not sure when but it should be two or three months from now. I'll take you then,"

I turned my head to see him, "What?"

"I'll take you to the concert." James repeated, he glanced at me and gave me a soft smile, "I'll tell you when."

That wasn't what I mean.

"Why?" I asked.

James frowned, "Because we both like this band, right?"

"That's not what I mean." I shook my head. Bunch of theories running inside my head randomly and it hurt me.

"Huh?"

I changed my sit position, facing him, "I mean… Why you'll take me to the concert? Why me?"

"Because the guys didn't like them that much," James answered calmly, "Carlos and Logan are more to Rock, and the girls more to Jazz. Alternative music is not their thing."

It made sense.

"I understand," James murmured, "You mean, why I'll take you instead of other people? Is that correct?"

"Yeah." I nodded. My heart was in a rushed, feeling more nervous than I should be. Being in the same car with James at the cold, quiet night was terrifying. I meant, my heart was skipping a beat since I put my ass in the passenger seat.

"Aren't we friends, Kendall?" James asked.

And for this question, I honestly didn't know. Me and the guys were fine. Like normal friends and I felt nothing except I liked them as friends. Then, with James. We were different. I was different to him. I always feel the distance, the ineffable distance between us. Like there was a thick glass between us.

"Actually, I don't have to be your friend at all in order to be your concert date." James added.

And it took my breath out.

** What?**

**Concert date?**

"Wh… what? Concert date?" Now I really need some shut eyes. I must be dreaming or something.

James nodded, "Yeah."

"I don't understand." I shook my head, "You make me confuse."

He glanced at me, "I am not."

I sighed, "Well, you are for me."

"Explain to me why I make you confuse." James said. His eyes didn't take off from the road but his voice was so intimidating.

"I guess… I like you, James and it's really confusing. Because it wasn't usually like this when it came to me and my feeling, but you changed it, you broke my shit-head theory. I didn't believe to love at first sight and all, but…"

Then I realized that the car stopped, "Why you stop the car?"

"So I can hear you clearly. It is not polite to do something else when someone is… talking." he answered.

"Yeah," I nodded. Honestly, I didn't understand what to say anymore. I didn't plan this would happen this soon. Me, confessing to my biggest crush. Crush? Yeah, possibly.

"But what, Kendall?" he asked. His voice sounded tense.

I stared into his eyes under the dim light from street lights, "But you changed my mind. It exists. I liked you more than I should, James. I guess, I'm falling for you."

He stared at me with an indescribable facial expression. Right this second, I knew that I made a mistake. James wasn't gay and he had a girlfriend. It could be Jo, because I often saw them together and too romantic for friends. James was the one that she's looking for whenever she's upset. She was mad when she saw James and Camille kissed even for her practice.

I made a big mistake.

"But you have a girlfriend. It's Jo… So…" I took off the seatbelt, "Sorry James." I said lowly, broken hearted by my own fucking fault.

He still didn't anything nor doing anything.

So I opened the door and was about to get out of the car until I felt he grabbed my hand, not letting me go. I turned my head back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You keep silent. I know that I made a mistake, so it's better for me to go because it's awkward and… embarrassing."

James smiled, "I haven't said anything. You need to hear me first before you go."

I threw my body back to the passenger seat, feeling mad and embarrassed. Why I said something dumb like that? Where was the courage came from? I was just embarrassed myself in front of the guy that I kept thinking for the past month.

James took a deep breathe, "I'm not dating Jo. We're best friends."

I frowned, "But she's really mad because Camille kissed you." Now I really didn't understand. What world was it?

He stared at me, "Because she hates PDA and she just broke up with Dak months ago. Do you know, Dak Zevon? Football player. So yeah, things like that are really sensitive for her."

I nodded, "Oh, okay…" I was speechless.

He took a deep breath, "Are we clear?"

I just gave him a nod.

"I think I'm going to kiss you now, Kendall Knight."

I turned my head surprised by his words, but he just there, staring at me with a soft beautiful smile, "Why?"

"Because, I realized I was thinking of you and began to wonder how long you'd been on my mind and it came to an answer… Since I met you at the first time, you've never left."

Before I could say something else, his soft lips were pressing against mine, his hands cupped my face and eyes were closed. I hugged his waist and slowly he moved from the driver seat to my laps with hands no longer on my face but down to my hips.

His hand pressed the skin under my shirt and it made me gasped with the pain of pleasure. He took the advantage to get inside my mouth. Tongues were battling for the power and control. I felt so hot. I felt so… need.

Soft moans and short breath were filling the air around us. I couldn't even remember when was the last time someone kissed me in this way. Then I realized, no one ever kissed me like this before. Suddenly, I felt special. I forgot the world for awhile.

James was the one who broke the kiss. He opened his eyes and smiled to me, "I didn't plan on falling for you too, Kendall Knight."

I smiled, "I didn't know you're gay." I brushed my thumb on his lips.

"About that, I'm not opening up to everyone. Just few of people that I trust." he said, slowly back to his previous place. I wished he didn't. I liked having him on my laps.

"I thought you and Jo are dating," I chuckled, "Because you both have this romantic chemistry."

James smiled, "I'm always mistaken to be her boyfriend. Have no idea why, maybe because we're too close?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"And are you jealous about that?"

I reached his face and touched his cheek, "Yes." and he smiled, leaning his face to peck my lips. I craved for more.

"Now you know, you don't have to." James smiled, "Well, I guess I have to do my first boyfriend duty, driving you home safely."

"Yeah, you better do." I reached the seat belt and made sure that the door was locked. I knew that I didn't know much about him, but I knew that this was the start of something beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEY GUYSSSS! I'm so glad that you enjoy my fic! It means a lot **_**_to me! _**

**_I have so much fun writing this fic and can't wait to hear your reaction about the ending because yesss, I already finished this fic! _**

**_I hope you'll like this fic as much as I do. _**

**_Please let me know what do you guys think! _**

**_LOVE YOU GUYS OODLES AND OODLES. THANKS FOR READING! _**

* * *

"Good morning." I placed a kiss on top of my Mom's head while she was cooking breakfast for us. Saturday morning and I woke up early. 8 on the dot, impressive, wasn't it?

Mom glanced at me, "Morning. You look happier this morning and woke up really early." she served my breakfast at the table.

"Nothing," I smiled.

"Should I worry?" she joined me.

Well, the honest answer was yes. She should be worried. Her one and only son was falling for someone he just met a month ago and last night, he experienced the best kiss ever in his life. But no, I would never tell my Mom about my love life. I didn't want to hear her lecture about healthy relationship. It would be one hour long or more.

"Nope."

We ate breakfast almost in silent. She was so busy with her iPad and me with my mind as usual. I could get over about how perfect James was. Cheesy much?

"Kendall?"

I looked up, "Yeah?"

"Now I really worry about you. What happened?" she stopped eating and working. Oh, what did I miss? Did I ignore her or something?

I shrugged, "Nothing. I just have something on my mind."

"And what's that? Because I just saw you smile seconds ago and we're not even talking." Her voice was so intimidating.

Smile? Stupid!

"Yeah," that's the only word out from my stupid mouth. Yeah? Yeah, what? Congratulations, I just made her even more confuse!

"I have a boyfriend." I finally spoke.

She smiled and grabbed my hand, "Really? Who is he? Your classmate?"

I was about to answer when someone knocked the door. She sighed, "It must be Jonathan." then she walked out. I could hear she talked to someone, a guy.

I finished my breakfast and brought the dirty plate to the sink and did the dishes. I really hate doing dishes but I wouldn't let her do every house chores by herself.

"Kendall, this is Jonathan Reese, my office colleague." She introduced her friend, "Jonathan, this is Kendall Knight, my son."

This Jonathan dude was actually really good looking - remember I told you about Greenwood had a better version of humans - and he looked like in the same age with Mom, "Hi, Kendall."

I shook his hand, "Mr. Reese."

"Please call me Jonathan," he smiled.

I nodded, feeling awkward. It had been years since my Mom introduced me to her colleagues, "Sure."

"Honey, did I tell you that I have to go to Seattle for work today?" My mom asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. You didn't say anything yesterday."

"Oh, I must have forgot. Yeah, so our office has a national seminar in Seattle. We're in charge. I'm afraid I'll come home late." She frowned, "I'm so sorry."

I nodded, "It's fine. I have plans too with my friends." and I really did have. We would come to James' swimming practice as usual.

"Alright," she smiled, "I'll grab my bag first." she turned her head to Jonathan and he just nodded.

"So, are you a student?" Jonathan started to make conversation.

I nodded, "Yeah, senior year."

"What's your plan after graduate?" he joined me sat on the dining table, "I took one year off before I finally applied to college."

He was so cool just like my Dad. I didn't know why, but he reminded me to him.

"Yeah, I'm planning to take one year off. I like music and I want to make my own music." I answered.

Jonathan nodded, "Good for you. I think it is really great to follow your dream. You know, I didn't plan to be a lawyer, but then dream changed."

"Yeah. I know. I guess… I need some time to figure out what I really want."

He smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to give you shitty lecture or something."

"No," I shook my head, "I'm glad have this conversation with you."

Jonathan smiled, "My boyfriend has a daughter and you remind me of her. She's planning to make her own music too."

It hurt to hear that Jonathan was gay. I actually wanted him to be my Mom's boyfriend, "Oh really? Do they live here?"

"No," Jonathan shook his head, "They live in Portland. Long distance relationship is suck." he grinned.

"Yeah."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend," I corrected.

Jonathan's eyes widened, "Sorry, I don't know you're gay too."

"Well," I chuckled, "Now you know."

Mom showed up, fully dressed ready for work. She looked really beautiful, "Shall we go now?"

Jonathan stood up and then gave me a quick hug, "Nice conversation, Kendall. I'm looking forward to have lunch with you."

I nodded, "Sure."

Mom hugged me before she left and Jonathan went to his car first, "About the boyfriend talk, I promise to catch up later, okay?"

I kissed her cheek, "Sure. Take care, Mom."

After they left, I went back upstairs back to my room and checked my phone. I got my first text from James as a boyfriend.

Good morning.

Can I call you?

\- J

My heart filled with delight. I felt like a girl, but honestly, I didn't care. I replied his text quickly,

Morning.

Yes, please.

\- K

I waited James to call me, lying in my bed lazily. I honestly wanted to get back to sleep, hibernate like a bear. Greenwood weather was perfect for lazy - stay in bed - day. But I would never miss James' swimming practice. Let's be real, who didn't like to see someone as hot and handsome like James in his speedo?

None.

And damn, he's mine. He's my fucking boyfriend.

My phone rang. Without checking the screen first, I slid to answer, "Knight, here." I chuckled.

_"Diamond, here."_ his morning voice was everything. It was raspy yet sexy. I assumed he just woke up, _"How's your sleep?"_

I laid back to my bed, "Good. How's yours?"

_"Never been better. I just woke up, still in my bed. Got your breakfast, Kendall?"_

I nodded stupidly, James couldn't see me, damn my silly head! "Yeah. If you live in my home, then you'll get the healthiest breakfast from Jennifer Knight."

James over there chuckled, _"Really? What's that?"_

"Oatmeal with blueberry as topping, sometimes it's strawberry or blackberry. Anything with berry as their last name."

_"Oh Kendall,"_ James groaned, _"That's what I eat every morning. Oatmeal."_

I raised my left eyebrow, feeling confuse and didn't believe it, "Really? Why you have to be so old?"

_"It's healthy, not old. You do eat oatmeal everyday, don't you?"_

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe that my boyfriend was like my Mom, being in the same 'healthy eating' team, "I was forced to eat that, but you're not."

_"I am not. I like oatmeal."_

"If you choose to eat healthy, why you still eat pizza and burgers?" I woke up from my bed, opened the first drawer to get a pair of boxer.

_"Because I like it?"_

I laughed, "You failed."

_"Yeah, kinda. But I still work out and you don't."_

He was right. I couldn't even remember when was the last time I hit the gym. I worked out only at gym class. Wow, very impressive!

"Stop comparing my lifestyle with yours, you dickhead!" I snapped, "What time you'll be there?"

_"I'll jump in the shower now then get ready, so it will take… 20 minutes. I'll buy some food at Papa Pizza's drive thru."_

Then I had a really good idea, "How about I meet you at Papa Pizza? I can be your company for breakfast."

Even I couldn't see him right now, but I knew he was smiling, _"Sounds good. I'll meet you there in 30 minutes, okay?"_

"Sure," I nodded - again, it was reflex, "See ya there, boyfriend." and surprisingly it felt so good to call him boyfriend.

_"You will, boyfriend."_ Then he hung up.

I quickly rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face, but then I changed my mind and hopped into the shower.

"You're gonna swim why you need to shower?" I asked while eating my fries. James had his salad and garlic bread. Both of us had a cup of coffee.

James shrugged, "I like it. I shower every morning and every night before go to bed."

"Really?"

"Is that weird?" he asked.

Okay. Here was my theory. Boys usually don't get shower before going to bed. It was time wasting and so cold here in Greenwood … or it was just me? But really, James was like… unusual. He was extraordinary.

"Nope," I shook my head, "Anyway… My mom will come home late tonight. So, do you think you can be my excuse to not being home?"

"Oh, I'm really good at it." James finished his breakfast, "I'll take you to one of my favourite places."

I nodded, didn't even ask where it was, "Cool. Can I bring my guitar? I have this new song and I want you to hear."

"Hm… Is it about me?" He smirked, "Wow, Kendall Knight. You're hopeless romantic."

I hate being called 'romantic' there was no such thing. My song wasn't as cheesy as those romantic songs, "It's not romantic, it is meaningful."

"Well, but it is about me, right?" he insisted.

I recalled the lyrics in my head. I made this song week ago, and yes, this was about James.

"Yeah," I nodded, "But promise me you won't laugh."

James smiled happily with his reddened cheek, "Aw, you're so romantic."

I rolled my eyes, "James, don't ruin my mood."

"Why?" he frowned, "I didn't say anything wrong."

"Like I said, it is not romantic, it is meaningful." I leaned my back on the chair.

James shrugged, "Alright, but you're still hopeless romantic to me."

"Hey James!" a bitchy - flirty voice ruined our moment. I looked up to see who was the bitch and I was wrong, the correct word was 'bitches'.

Did their parents not give enough money to buy some clothes? Because what I saw was them in their bathing suit or something. I was so glad that I'm gay. Their boobs were not even big but they were trying to show them off and that was so fucking gross.

I had no idea why I hate them anyway. Sorry.

Bitch number 1, the blonde, put her hand on James' shoulder, "I never saw you have breakfast here?"

James smiled politely, "Well, I'm in a rush."

"Swimming practice, right?" Bitch number 2, the red hair, asked.

"Yeah," James nodded. He raised his right hand and asked for the bill to the waiter. The bitch number 1 sat next to him.

"Can we come?" she asked with body leaned forward to James. I could smell her strong scented perfume from here.

I need to explain the circumstance here. Those bitches wouldn't come over James if Camille or Jo were here. They were like afraid, shy or… mad to Camille or Jo. Mostly afraid. I didn't know why because as long as I remembered, I never saw Jo or Camille being the bitch. They were angels, always smile and nice.

"Of course," James said in a soft voice.

I rolled my eyes at him and he noticed that. The waiter came and gave him the bill and I just let him pay.

Bitch number 3 - was that green and red hair? Okay, that was really too much - smiled widely, "We'll be there!"

James nodded, "Cool! I have to go. Bye, guys."

Those bitches turned their head to me, "Bye, James. Bye, Kendall." Whoa… how could they know my name?

James put his hand around my shoulder casually, "Jealous much, Kendall?"

"I'm not jealous. I don't like them." I said sternly. That was true, I wasn't jealous. Why would I?

He laughed, "Okay."

We both separated in the parking lot then headed to school. James had practice every Monday, Friday and Saturday because less than a month, he would compete in the National Swimming Competition.

Proud boyfriend. Yes, I was so fucking proud.

I saw Jo's pink Beetle in the parking lot and next to hers was Carlos' black Jeep. I parked my car next to Jo's then locked it.

James walked toward me with his duffel, "Ready to tell them?" he touched my chin at a glance.

"Tell them what?" I asked, casually hugged his waist.

He didn't do anything except walking with me, "Tell them that we're dating. It will be fun." he chuckled with his own imagination.

My head started to imagine how's their reactions and actually that was really funny. Our friends were dramatic people.

Jo was sitting on the bench at the school park, listening to music from her phone. She was wearing the white lace dress and white flat shoes. Her hair was braided on the right side. She looked like an angel.

"Good morning," James landed a kiss on her forehead. It wasn't a surprise if people were mistaken him as her boyfriend.

She took off her headphone, "Morning." then she kissed James' cheek.

"I'll go get changed," James said, "Where's Carlos?"

She stood up and grabbed her handbag, "I saw him talking with his team. Hey Kendall, morning." she kissed my cheek.

I kissed her back, "Morning."

As fucking weird as it was, I really enjoyed their culture. I felt like, we respect each other and treated women in the right way. I always kiss my mom before I go to school every morning but friends? No.

Three of us headed to the pool. James got into his changing room and Jo hugged my arm with one hand, and her other hand was busy with her phone. Logan and Camille joined us minutes later.

And of course, those bitches. But, they didn't say anything, not even looked at me. They just walked toward the right wing benches and sat in the first row.

One by one the swimmer came to the pool. I wasn't being a jerk, but none here had a perfect body like James. I didn't understand why. James came to the pool wearing his black sexy Speedo. He gave me a wink.

"Why he winked at you?" Camille asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Logan leaned his face to mine, made me uncomfortable, but then he moved back, "They're dating." he whispered, loud enough for us to hear.

"What?" Jo almost choked in her own spit.

I could feel my face burned. Damn Logan! He was such a mind reader or something. Behind me, Camille laughed so hard.

"Stop it. We're not ready to tell the world, yet." I whispered. Logan shrugged but still smiling like a stupid asshole and Camille had to close her mouth.

Jo leaned her head on my shoulder, "I'm happy for you both." she whispered.

"Thanks," I brushed my lips on her forehead. Thank God, one person was being normal.

Mr. Cook started to give the swimmers instructions. James looked so serious, hands on hips, tense jaws. Fuck, he was the definition of sexy.

After the quick meeting with the coach, the swimmers dismissed and sat at the poolside except for James. He was going solo for the competition so he had different practices.

James was like a shark in the water. Sharp, fast and beautiful. I wasn't a big fan of swimming, but seeing my boyfriend swam like that, it made my heart skipped a beat and my eyes couldn't take off of him.

He was born for this. I knew he would win the competition.

Mr. Cook blew the whistle. We all stood up to give James a standing applause. I was more than proud. The coach gave James a high five then told him to do that 4 times more.

I looked to the bitches. They all had their phones in their hand. Did they record my boyfriend swimming? Bitch number 1 seemed like couldn't stop squealing, while bitch number 2 and 3 was busy with their phones.

"Look at them, being James Diamond's number 1 fans." I whispered to Jo.

Jo chuckled, "I often saw them record James at gym class. Guess they have a lot of James' videos."

"It sounds bad." I shuddered, "Should I worry? They have potential to be some kind of psychopaths."

"Oh God! Kendall!" she laughed.

I just shrugged. They could be, couldn't they? It scared the hell out of me to imagine my boyfriend stalked by three bitches slash psychopaths.

An hour later, James had finished his solo practice. Mr. Cook didn't want to push James too much so he thought one and half hour good for James.

My boyfriend got up from the pool and one of his friends - I honestly didn't know his name, threw a towel and James caught it right in time. He walked toward us.

"I need to shower first," James said as he dried his body with a towel. I really wished that it was me who dried his body. Dirty mind? Nope. It was normal for my age. Teens were so hormonal and dumb, right?

Logan nodded, "We'll be in the parking lot."

I tapped James' shoulder and whispered, "Be careful, those girls record your whole practice. They might be want to record you during shower."

James punched my arm softly, "You're such a dick!"

"Well, I have one." I winked at him then followed my best friends walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

We never had particular things to do after watching James' practice. Sometimes, Logan and Carlos had their own things to do and by things to do, I meant they would go to Carlos' home to get their own animalistic sex. Like I said, we were teens and so fucking hormonal. Or, we would go for a late lunch. Or, Camille would invite us to her home - only if her parents weren't home - and we would do our homework then watch movies and ate pizza or burgers.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we were already in front of Carlos' Jeep.

"Me and Jo will go to the salon, get our hair done." Camille grinned, "I'll cut my hair at least 2 inches."

Jo smiled, "Yeah. I just wanna make my hair lighter." she fingers combed her hair, "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Well," Logan put his hand around my shoulder, "Don't you think we need to hear some explanation?"

I rolled my eyes, "What explanation?"

"So, my Ken and my Blondie are a thing now?" Camille crossed her hands in front of her shoulders, "So much perfection!"

Carlos chuckled, "I didn't see it coming."

"Yeah, me too!" Logan punched my arm - he really did punch me.

"So?" Jo stared at me.

I saw James walked toward us, waving his hand to me with a big beautiful smile, "Well, he's better about explanation."

"What?" he asked.

"So you and Blondie are dating now?" Camille hugged James' neck, "It hurt me a little. It means that I can't kiss neither of you since now."

"Camille," I cleared my throat, "First, stop calling me Blondie. Second, yeah, it is really weird to be kissed. No offense."

James chuckled as his strong hand pulled Camille's petite body into his hug, "And stop slapping us. It hurt." And we were just fooling around. Well, they couldn't stop teasing me and James, but somehow it made me happy. I meant, they seemed okay with us dating. None of them seemed to disagree.

"I'm so glad that you both dating!" Jo smiled, "I really am."

I nodded and hugged her, "Thanks, Jo."

The corner of my eyes caught the bitches walked passed us by. They seemed off, like they were really hating us or something, especially when I hugged Jo and James with Carlos were tickling Camille until she sat on the ground with red face and laughed really loud.

Maybe the bitches didn't hate us. They were jealous. Because to be honest, I was envy to this kind of friendship too even it was confusing, like why the hell the girls always kiss the boys' cheek before they go, or the boys always have this manner to make the girls their priority. But time by time, I understood. Because treat girls right was the right thing to do and boys were supposed to take care of them. Friendship didn't work with just the same hobbies, so many similarities, it didn't work in that way. Friendship worked with how we treat each other, how we cherish each other and they did.

"Kendall?" Logan called.

I turned my head to him, "Yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, casually put my hand around his shoulder, "I admired this friendship so much. Thanks to let me in, Logan."

Logan's brown eyes widened, but then he nodded and just smiled.

* * *

James took me to the hill, a hidden place in Greenwood and it was really beautiful. I got out of James' car - I left my car at school - with a guitar on my hand.

"What do you think?''

I comforted myself on the grass. It felt like we were on a picnic or something, "It's beautiful. Calm and quiet."

James sat next to me, "Whenever I need time to be alone, I'll come here or to the pool."

The hill had the whole city view. Greenwood was really beautiful from up here. I wished that I could stay here forever, "So, this is like… your secret place?"

"Kinda," James laid on the grass, both hands behind his head, "I can stay here for 3 or 4 hours."

"Doing nothing?"

James nodded, "Yeah. Just like right now, lying on the grass." he opened his eyes and staring at me, "But now, I have a companion."

I smiled, leaning my body closer to him and kissed his pink lips. It had been our third kiss, but it felt like the first kiss all over again. My head froze, my heart skipped a beat, my body tensed. It was like, I didn't care about anything else except him.

"Don't you have something to show me?" he whispered between our lips.

I opened my eyes, "Yes, but it can wait." I kissed him again, craving for more and more. I jumped into his body. His one hand still behind his head, and his other hand on my head, grabbing my hair and pulling it softly.

Once again, he broke the kiss. He touched my chin, then kiss it, "I want to hear your song."

I smiled, "Okay." slowly jumped out from his body and back to my previous place. He woke to sit, staring at me with anticipating. I felt intimidated by his look, like he was hoping something special from me.

I started to pick my guitar, playing the intro and he seemed okay with it. I made this song the night I finally figured that I was falling for James Diamond. He wasn't my type at all, I guess, if I had any but really, he was so different from any kind of guy I dated before.

I started to sing,

_Counting stars, laying in the grass _

_Side by side, your head on my shoulder_

_We talk a lot about nothing much_

_With every breath we are getting closer_

_Parallel, in this universe _

_Do we light up our hearts just to watch them burn? _

_Parallel, I will cross the lines. _

_Cause maybe tonight… the stars align!_

I looked up and saw he closed his eyes and it gave me the unexplainable feelings. The breeze, the sunlight, the warm, his right hand on my knee and his other hand hugged his knees. For God's sake, if this wasn't a Heaven, I didn't know what it was.

_What if the one who was meant for you, _

_Was all along right in front of you _

_Just didn't see it, it was there all the time _

_Yeah, feel it tonight, yeah, the stars align_

_I take the thoughts out of your mind _

_And put the pieces into my puzzle _

_Everything I wanna say about you _

_Is more than enough to write a novel_

_Parallel in this universe _

_Do we light up our hearts just to watch them burn? _

_Parallel, I will cross the lines. _

_Cause maybe tonight... the stars align_

(Parallel - Heffron Drive)

I finished my little recital, awaiting his reaction in anticipating. My heart was beating faster. God! It felt like I was waiting for my final exam results. I gulped, feeling more nervous because he hadn't said anything yet, "What do you think?"

And yet, he didn't say anything even though he finally opened his eyes and staring back at me.

"You hate it?" I could hear my voice was trembling.

"Shit!" he cursed, his strong hands pulling my body into his laps and he kissed me hard, passionately. What the hell was this?

He was kissing my neck, and his hands were under my shirt. I hugged his neck, closing the distance between us. I wanted more than this.

"Fuck, Kendall!" he breathed heavily, "I don't know who you are but you're driving me nuts!" he whispered, his lips against mine.

I kissed his lips and brought our bodies to the grass. I was kissing down to his neck and collar bone, and to be honest, I didn't know how far I was getting but I didn't care. Kissing James Diamond was an addiction. He made me want more and more every day and I could hardly believe in my good fortune that he was mine.

I stared at the clear dark sky. We'd been here at the Hill for about 4 hours now, and I honestly didn't realize that it was that long. I curled under his arm, and he put his hand around me.

"I have daily journal." he said without looking at me, his eyes still looking into the skies.

I looked up, "What? Like a diary?"

"Yeah," He looked down, blushing, "I write everything that happened in a day."

He was the star athlete, most popular and most wanted - boy at our school, he was so smart, he liked reading and now, he had a diary waiting to be filled at home? Now, I was really wondering what he couldn't do and he didn't do actually.

"Why?" I asked, probably not the proper question I've ever asked. I just wanted to hear his reason. Boys were not supposed to have a diary.

"I like to recall the moments but it's hard because we have limit to remember things, we can't remember everything. So I thought the best way to keep my memories was to write it down. I can write on my computer, iPad or my phone, but I admire the art of handwriting."

Was he real? Because even he wasn't even real, a ghost or vampire, or werewolf, or fucking whatever, I would still dating him. Fuck the theory said that nobody's perfect, because James Diamond was fucking exist and he's perfect.

"Do you write about us?" I teased.

He chuckled, "You're not listening. I write everything." his fingers brushed my jaws.

"Yeah, but do you write about us specifically?" I was half woke up, my face inches from him. He smiled, brushing his lips against mine.

"Of course," He answered, "From the very first day I met you, when you landed on the ground because I kicked the ball too hard."

"Oh yeah, your ball." I chuckled.

"I write everything," He ignored my dirty joke, "I wrote how I felt when I saw you at the first time."

"How was it?"

James' lips curved into a smile, "That's beautiful. Your angry face surprisingly very sexy, Kendall."

I remembered that day. The day I saw James Diamond for the first time in my life, shirtless and sweaty. I would never forget, "Yeah, and you were shirtless."

James chuckled, "I could do that every day if you want."

"Please," I kissed his nose tip, "But I don't want that moment occurred to anybody else." I brushed my thumb in his lips.

"Do you know what just occurred to me?" he asked, hot breath against my face.

"What?"

"I'm hungry." he grinned and I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

_"Thank you for coming!"_

I took off my apron, feeling so exhausted after doing 8 hours shift at Fraice. People came back and forth today.

"What time James will pick you up?" Logan asked. He made himself a cup of Vanilla Latte and it was really tempting so I walked over the bar and made one for me and one ice Americano for James.

"He'll be here in 10 minutes," I checked my phone, there was a message from him, "Well, he's here."

Logan smiled, "Cool."

After making coffee for us, I changed my uniform to my own clothes then taking my backpack. I saw Logan outside, talking to James. So I brought our coffee after exchanging good byes with Kelly.

"Hey Blondie." James teased me and I just rolled my eyes while handing him his coffee, "Thanks." he said.

Logan tighten his jacket, "Where are you guys going?"

And honestly, I didn't know either. James said he was going to take me to special place and I had no idea where it was.

"That's a secret, Logie." James put his hand around Logan's shoulder, "Where's Carlos?"

"He's on his way," Logan pulled the phone out from his pocket, "Just go before wherever you guys going closed."

James chuckled, "Nah, it opens 24 hours for me."

"Really?" I asked, "Where it is?"

James touched my chin, "That's a secret. I told you this is surprise, right?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "Shall we go now?"

Logan pushed James' body, "Just go, lover boy."

We exchanged good byes with Logan then jumped into James' car. He turned on the machine, put his seatbelt on and turned on the music player.

"Where are we going?" I asked again, couldn't wait. Honestly, I never liked surprise but my boyfriend liked surprise so much.

James smiled, "Just wait until we get there. You're so impatient."

"I hate surprise." I murmured.

"You will like this one." he promised with a big beautiful smile.


	7. Chapter 7

I almost dropped my jaws. Greenwood Aquarium. We were really here, from any other places in this weirdly cool city, James brought me to an aquarium for a date. Yes, an aquarium.

"Are you kidding me?" I chuckled, "Wow, James…"

James ignored me. He opened the door and walked out so I followed him. He crossed his hands in front of chest, eyes staring at me, lips curving into a smile, "So?"

"Last time I went to an aquarium, I was 6 years old. It's 11 years ago." I chuckled, feeling so happy for no reason. I remembered that day, Dad and Mom took me to Sea Life Minnesota Aquarium because I wanted to see big fish. So they took me after school that day, then we had burgers after that and I remembered I was so happy that day.

Then today, James brought that memory back. I was almost forget about that day, it'd been too long and I never any good at remembering things.

James put his hand around my waist, pulling my body closer to him, "Everyone loves childhood memories."

"You're right." I nodded in agreement, "But it's closed."

He shook his head, "Not for me."

We walked toward the black doors, James knocked twice then seconds later, someone opened the door.

"Hey, James." the red head guy smiled, "Come on in."

I had no idea how James knew this guy. He should be the security or something here, right? The guy turned on the lights and my vision was clear. I could see the aquarium very well, the blue water, many kind of fish, the quietness and the dim light. Everything was beautiful.

"Thanks, Tom." James tapped the guy's shoulder, "We'll look around."

Tom nodded, "Sure. I'll be upstairs." he glanced at me and I just gave him a nod and he smiled. Then, he ran upstairs.

"Who is he?" I asked when we were away from our previous place, started to enter the tunnel.

James put his hand around my waist, "Old friend. He's a homeless year ago and I helped him to get a job here. I taught him to swim because it's required."

I smiled, "You're so kind."

"I do that because I love water. I told you, water makes me feel comfortable." He smiled, "And he's a nice person."

"And so are you." I smiled.

"When I was in kindergarten, I cried to my Mom because I wanted to swim with dolphins but I couldn't because it was super windy that day and I was sick. I always love swimming, I love sports since I was a kid." he wrapped our fingers together as we walked, "So, she took me to aquarium instead. We bought some souvenirs and chocolate, and spent the rest of the day there. I was so happy."

Here he was again, those sparkles inside his eyes whenever he talked about his Mom and lips never stop smiling.

"That's a beautiful story."

He just gave me a thin smile then looked up, sharks and other fish were swimming above us, "Look at them," he said without turning his head to me, "They're so beautiful. Swimming elegantly."

I put my hand around his waist, leaning over his shoulder, "You swim like them. Elegant and beautiful."

"No way," he chuckled.

I nodded, "Yes way." seeing him under the blue water and dim light like this, it made me want to kiss him. I always want to kiss him in every circumstance. I told you, he was like a nicotine, made me craved for more.

He smiled, raising his right hand to touch my face softly, "I like your eyes. Green and bright, reminds me of my Mom. She has blue eyes and they are as bright as yours."

I stepped closer until our toes touched each other, "She must be really beautiful."

He nodded, leaning his face closer to mine, "She is." right when James was about to kiss me, a stingray stopped above us darken our place. He looked up and chuckled, "Someone is watching us."

I cupped his face and brought our lips together in sync. His hands were hugging my waist, pulling it closer to his body and I hugged his waist. I just wanted to stay like this for as long as it could, kissing James Diamond under the stingray on Saturday night.

I was so tired today. It was just my usual Wednesday. I walked out from my last class and pulled my phone out from my gym pants, there was a message from James sent 5 minutes ago.

I'm at library.

\- J

I jogged through the hallways toward the library. I pulled open the brown doors and I could see Mrs. West was working on her computer. I walked to her table to sign for guest book and gave her my backpack.

"Nice surprise, Mr. Knight." she smiled, "Anything I can help you with?" she handed me my locker number.

I shook my head, "No, I'm just… looking around."

"Looking around?" she asked in disbelief, none ever said that. None ever said they were just looking around at the library.

Smart brain.

"Yeah," I grinned, "I guess… I just want to read something."

Mrs. West nodded, "Alright. Just asked if you need anything."

"Sure." I nodded then walked away from her. I could feel her eyes still staring at me so I turned to one of the aisles.

Science bookshelf. Great.

I pulled my phone out from my pocket and sent James a text.

Where r u?

I'm here.

\- K

I went to another aisle and I still couldn't find James. My phone buzzed,

Find me.

\- J

James fucking Diamond. He really frustrated me. I walked from aisle to aisle and still, he was seen nowhere. Which library he meant? Was it school library or Greenwood library? I really had no idea.

I walked to the last aisle of bookshelf, James better be here or I was going to leave him anyway and went to Fraice. Some girls from my Spanish 2 class waved their hands to me and I just waved them back to be polite. Camille once told me that some girls at this school were crazy about me and some of them were pretty serious wanted to have a date with me. Yeah, not nearly as James, but I took it as compliment.

He was there, sitting on the floor with a book in his laps, "Hi." he said innocently. I walked toward him and sat next to him.

"Thanks for making me come to this place," I smirked, "Mrs. West surprised to see me."

James chuckled, "What did she say?"

"She asked me if I need her help. Is it too weird seeing me here?" I crossed my legs, "I feel weird."

James touched my chin, "Not weird at all. Maybe you should come here more often, lazy ass." he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I just want finish this book with you here." he smiled, "This is one of my favourite books, My Antonia."

I looked down to the book, "Why?"

"It is very beautifully written, simply yet vivid. It's about how difficult life was for immigrants at 20th century. The story is so beautiful." he smiled, "Can I read you one of my favourite lines?"

I nodded, moving closer to him. He opened the pages to find the line and then began to read, "At any rate, that is happiness. To be dissolved into something complete and great." he looked up, "You are my any rate of happiness, Kendall."

I couldn't say anything, nor doing anything.

He touched my chin once again then kissed my lips in a glance. I stared at him and smiled, "God, you're driving me insane, James." I kissed him, my hands were hugging his waist and his hands were on mine.

Library was not bad at all, I guess.

* * *

3 days before the big day for James Diamond. Washington Swimming Competition.

I just finished my last class, AP US government. Next to me, Jo was packing her stuff back into her white handbag.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

She grabbed her phone, "Sure." then hugged my arm as usual. Both of us managed to get out of the class.

We met them at the parking lot - as usual. People at school didn't know about me and James yet, and they seemed didn't suspicious either. I was cool if they knew, back in Minnesota, everyone knew I'm gay, but here, dating James Diamond was a big deal. He was the star of the school and we didn't want to risk anything.

So, I just tapped his shoulder and he turned his head, touched my chin, "What's up, handsome?" he whispered.

Camille blushed, "Aw… You guys are so darn cute!"

Jo rested his body on Carlos' and the Latino hugged her shoulder, "So, how's the plan for Saturday then?"

"I left on Friday afternoon, so I will meet you guys there." James said, "My Dad won't be there because he left for New York this evening and will be home on Monday."

Jo frowned, "Really? Oh, James."

"It's fine. I have you guys." James smiled. I didn't see sad eyes or mad, I just see the sparkle eyes like he always had. If I were him, I would be so angry to my Dad, I meant, it was the biggest day in my life and I wanted him to be there, supporting me. I assumed James wanted it too, but he was James Diamond.

Camille hugged James' shoulder, "I'll be your favourite cheerleader, James. Don't worry." she promised.

And I believed she would.

James chuckled, "Oh please. That's all I need, you in cheerleading uniform and pom-poms."

Camille pouted, "You'll love it!"

"Sure," James pulled her body closer to him, "Anyway, I have a good news. My Dad let us to stay at my lake house for the rest of the weekend."

Carlos' eyes widened like a child getting a balloon, "For real?"

"Of course. We'll stay at the lake house until Sunday evening, I guess?" James smirked, "Carlos, I know what's on your mind."

Logan blushed, "That will be cool."

"What's so exciting about your lake house?" I asked and everyone's eyes were on me. Hey, did they forget that I was their new addition?

Jo chuckled, "I forget that you moved here 3 months ago, Kendall."

"It feels like has been ages to know you," Camille added, "Yeah, well, you will know when we got there."

Thursday. I was supposed to be at work now but Gustavo decided to close for a day because he and his family went to Seattle for family matter. Good for Logan and I, so we could eat pizza with our boyfriend and best friends.

"I'm bored." Carlos sighed, "I really need to skip my practice today. It's just so fucking boring having myself at the field everyday."

We all were bored. Senior and still having many days ahead before graduation. We really needed some fun anyway. Jo turned her head to see outside the window, "Nice wedding car." she mumbled, "I want my wedding car is white and small like that too."

"I want a white limo and it's decorated with cans like old century." Camille chuckled, "With a tag, 'just married' ah, it will be perfect."

James smiled, "What time is it?" he asked. Totally out of content.

Logan looked to his watch, "4, why?"

"Grab your keys," James ordered, "Come on. You guys are bored, right? I know a place where we can have some fun."

We clearly didn't understand but we grabbed our keys and bags anyway. Logan and I looked at each other and we both have no idea what was James talking about.

"What are we gonna do, James?" Carlos asked.

James stopped in front of Carlos' jeep, "Dude, can we take your car instead? So we won't separated?"

"All of us?" Carlos' eyes widened. He had a black Jeep not a SUV.

James nodded, "Yeah, you drive. Logan, you take the passenger seat and four of us at the backseat."

"Four of us?" Camille asked in disbelief, "Whoa… I'll sit on your laps then."

"It's fine." James nodded, "Come on. You guys have to trust me."

So, my dear friend who read this story, six of us got into Carlos' jeep. Jo was sitting on my lap and Camille was on James'.

"Where are we heading to, Capt?" Carlos asked when he just turned on the machine.

"We're going to crash the wedding."

"WHAT?!"

Now I knew there was only a thin line between smart and crazy. James Diamond was insane.

James laughed so hard, "Oh come on. We're not going to ruin the wedding. We're just going to come to the reception, grab some food and enjoy the wedding. Shall we?"

"I love you, James Diamond!" Camille kissed James' forehead, "Carlos, hurry up! I can't wait!"

Jo laughed so hard, "Oh God, I can't believe I'm your friend, James!"

"Woo Hoo! Let's crash the wedding!" Carlos shouted as he reversed the car and brought to the main road.

I turned my head to James, "Dude, is it for real?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I never lied."

The wedding held at the hotel near the city hall. It was garden party and I had no idea whose wedding it was. There was no security when we walked in.

"Enjoy the party, guys." James whispered to us.

Jo and Camille laughed so hard. We were really here, at the unknown wedding party and none of us was invited. Carlos took us to grab some food and to be honest, the cakes were really tempting.

"What if someone knew we're not supposed to be in here?" I asked.

James shrugged, "None cares."

"The bride?"

"She wouldn't care," James smiled, "Don't worry."

"Did you do this often?" I asked. Normal question, right?

He shook his head, "Never. This is the first time I crashed at someone's wedding." he looked around, "The song is terrible. Wait a sec." the he just left.

Logan frowned, "Where is he going?" he had a cupcake on his hand.

The girls and Carlos gathered with us. I shook my head, no idea what was on my boyfriend's mind right now.

"Good afternoon."

I turned my head to the stage, he was standing there. What happened to enjoy the party without being recognised?

"What is he doing there?" Camille held her laugh.

_"I'd like to congratulate the beautiful bride and amazing groom. I hope both of you will live in a happily ever after. So, as a gift from me and my friends, we have a special song for both of you. This song called Ho Hey by The Lumineers." _

Oh God. James, he was really insane now!

People were clapping their hands. Wow. now, this was serious.

He looked at us and signed us to get up at the stage. Camille put the cupcake to the table, "Let's do this!" she walked first.

"Oh God, Kendall, this is crazy!" Jo chuckled but she followed Camille's back instead.

Carlos put his hand around my shoulder, "Let's be crazy together, my friend!"

Once all of us were at the stage and trust me, I could see people started to whispering. James told me to play the guitar and I just nodded.

"You're crazy, James!" Logan blushed, "I never sing in front of people! And they're not my regular people, they are strangers!"

James tapped Logan's shoulder, "It's time for you to show your other talent, Dude."

Camille couldn't stop smiling as she handed everyone except me a microphone from the wedding band back there.

"Ready?" James asked.

"Yeah," I nodded as my hand holding the guitar.

"I hope all of you enjoy it." he told the audience.

I started to pick the guitar and they started to sing 'Ho' and 'Hey'. I still couldn't believe that all of this were real.

_I've been trying to do it right_

_(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life_

_(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead_

_(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,_

_(Ho!) Sleeping in my bed_

_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!)_

_(Ho!) So show me family_

_(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed_

_(Ho!) I don't know where I belong_

_(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong_

_(Ho!) But I can write a song_

_(Hey!)_

_1, 2, 3_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_

People were singing along with us. Oh God, I never thought it would be really happening. Even the bride and groom walked toward the stage, standing and clapping their hands in the air. They looked really happy. Camille and Jo danced and clapped their hands.

_(Ho!)_

_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!)_

_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him._

_(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you_

_(Ho!) took a bus to China Town._

_(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal_

_(Ho!) and Bowery._

_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me._

_(Hey!)_

_1, 2, 3_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_Love – we need it now_

_Let's hope for some_

_So, we're bleeding out_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_

_(Ho Hey - The Lumineers)_

James turned his head to me as he still singing and I just gave him a smile.

"Thank you!" James ended our performance and we bowed our body.

People kept clapping their hands until we got down from the stage. They seemed enjoy our performance. Unbelievable!

Jo pulled James' hand and signed us to follow her outside the wedding venue.

"James, you're nuts!" I punched his arm softly while we were outside.

We couldn't stop laughing for what we just did. As silly as I thought it was. This was one of the best day of my life. Crashing the unknown wedding with my boyfriend and best friends, even sang in front of strangers. It felt like a dream.

We were not looking for free cupcakes, we were looking for our friendship memories.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday morning.

I came downstairs to have breakfast with my Mom. She looked different today and I hadn't figured out what made her different until I smelled her perfume. It was new and it meant…

"You're falling in love." I stated.

She stopped eating, "What makes you say that?"

"You changed your perfume." I simply said, "So, who's the guy?"

I could see her eyes widen to what I just said. I've known her for my entire life. I knew her well, better than anybody else. So when she changed her perfume, I knew it. Oh, and she cut her hair 2 inches.

"Kendall," she blushed, "I…"

"Mom," I cut her off, my hand reaching out for her hand and holding it tight, "It's okay. I understand. It's been 5 years since Dad left, you deserve someone else."

Her eyes wet, "Ah, Kendall…"

I just gave her a smile, "So, who is he?"

"Uh…" she cleared her throat, "About that, I… I decided to tell you when I'm ready." she said. Our food was long forgotten.

"Why?"

"I need to figure out something first. I mean, if he didn't good enough for us, I don't want to introduce him to you." She explained and that was the silliest thing I've ever heard from my Mom's mouth.

"Are you happy with him?" I asked.

She nodded, "I am. He treats me really well. I feel loved and guarded. But, there's more to figure between us, Kendall. We both have kids so… my point is, I'll introduce him when I'm ready, okay?"

"Alright," I agreed, "But if he hurt you, please let me know so I could punch him in the face."

She laughed, "Speaking about boyfriends, who's yours?"

And then my silly head had something, "How about we won't talk about boyfriends until you introduce me to yours and I'll bring mine."

"What?" she chuckled. It was silly even for me, "That's silly."

"It is not." I smirked, "I want it to be fair for both of us."

"Alright…. Alright," she nodded anyway, "But please, use protections okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, I would never impregnate someone. He has a dick."

"Kendall!"

I laughed. God, I loved teasing my Mom, "Of course, unprotected sex is not my thing. Don't worry, I'll buy some tonight."

She closed her ears with both palms, "Whatever!"

Friday vibes were around me all day. Seemed like it was my lucky Friday. I got A for my AP English quiz and B+ for my AP chemistry. About the chemistry, thanks to the brain, Logan, he taught me during our shift at Fraice.

I walked over to our table with a tray full of food. James and the girls were already there with their food. I sat next to my handsome boyfriend who wore white Polo shirt and black jeans. Monochrome really good on him.

He touched my chin - seemed like this was our thing, "Someone got a B+ on Chem, is it right?"

Camille grinned. She was in the same class with me, and also, my partner.

"Yeah," I nodded proudly.

"I'm so proud." he said softly.

I just got a B+ and he said he was proud? How about him who continuously made me proud with his existence?

"Tomorrow is your chance to make me proud."

"Oh God!" Camille laughed, "You two are so freaking cute together! I'm so jealous!"

Jo nodded in agreement, "Both are handsome and then dating, what a life."

Carlos and Logan joined us. The rest of lunch break went fast as we talked about Saturday plan. We would have BBQ party, either James would win or not, but all of us agreed that he would win.

Like I told you, he was a shark.

My fucking shark.

The bell rang. We quickly grabbed our bags, not wanting to get late to our last period. Me, Carlos and Logan had the same class, AP calculus. And James, Jo and Camille had their gym class. We walked together and then separated on the hallway.

I wished that I could skip class with James and went to the hill, getting our moment before he had to leave for Seattle. James couldn't skip class and I shouldn't too. I never be this fucking cheesy before, but James Diamond changed me. Those possibilities to have a really great time with him turned into an indisputable fact on my daily existence.

Friday night. I packed enough clothes and underwear in my backpack. I already told my Mom about my weekend plan and she didn't have any trouble with that.

"I'll be home on Sunday evening," I promised.

She nodded, "You better do."

I didn't tell her about James would compete in national competition. Though, I didn't tell her anything about James because our silly deal. She only knew that I had a boyfriend and he was way too far smarter than me. So I could learn from him.

James texted me when I was about to brush my teeth and got ready for bed. I was really tired these couple of days, even last night, I almost passed out on the dining table. That wasn't so me.

Arrived at the hotel.

See you 2mrw K.

\- J

I liked when he called me 'K' on text. It was like our pet name if we had any. I replied quickly,

Don't forget to lock your door

\- K

I put my phone above the nightstand, then walked to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and changed my clothes into a pair of my old sweatpants and black T-shirt. I grabbed my phone, then lay on my bed.

Already did.

I let the windows open

in case you will come 2nite

\- J

I would if I was a vampire

\- K

Oh I thought you were

bit disappointed here

\- J

I chuckled. We never did this before, texting wasn't our thing. We usually talk on the phone until one of us fall asleep, or had Skype.

I'm a coyote.

Surprise

\- K

I was hoping you were sexier

\- J

I frowned, thinking what was the sexiest creature then?

Well, demigod enough?

\- K

No

\- J

I sighed, the unexpected answer from James Diamond. I tried to think what would he do if he was me. He didn't think the way normal people think.

My phone buzzed, another text from James.

How about you're mine?

\- J

Oh my fucking God!

I didn't reply, but called him instead. He answered in seconds, _"Diamond, here."_

"Fuck!" I laughed, "I thought about a lot of weird creatures on movies and that's your answer?"

He laughed, _"Why? You didn't like it?"_

"James fucking Diamond," I laughed to myself. I spent the last 30 minutes to think about something sexier than coyote and this fucking asshole was being a son of a bitch.

_"Kendall fucking Knight, whoa, now we have the same middle name."_

"Asshole."

_"This asshole happens to be your boyfriend."_

I pulled the comforter, "What are you doing there?"

_"Lying on my big bed. You?"_

I stared at the ceiling, "Get ready for bed."

_"Yeah, me too. Anyway, I never know your middle name. I'm sure it's not fucking."_

And he was right, I never knew his middle name either, what was wrong with us? It had been almost 2 months we were dating, "Francis."

_"Kendall Francis Knight."_ and suddenly, my name was fucking good in his mouth, _"Very charming. One charming Knight."_

"What's yours?"

_"David."_ he answered in a soft voice, _"Same middle name with my Dad."_

James David Diamond. A perfect name for strong and beautiful person.

"Yours is beautiful too," I said sincerely, "Francis was my Grand's middle name. My parents want me to be like him, a very humble one."

_"And you are. You have the biggest heart I've ever known."_

"Hm, I guess you didn't see many people then." I blushed. If James was here, it would be embarrassing, but thank God he wasn't.

_"No. Really, deep inside your heart, you're not this douchebag."_

"You give me a compliment with cursing," I chuckled, "Hey,"

_"Yeah?"_

"I miss you." I closed my eyes, hugging my comforter tightly. I remembered the comfortable feelings when I had his hand around me.

_"I miss you too, Kendall."_ I could see him smiling over there,_ "What time you'll come tomorrow?"_

"We leave around eight," I curled in my bed, trying to find the best position.

_"Good. I'll be the one who wears navy speedo."_ he chuckled.

"I'll find you." I promised.

_"Can I get a kiss?"_

And right this second, I could easily imagine him with that little smirk and playful eyes, "You'll get as much as you want, Diamond."

It took 3 hours for us to finally get there. Carlos was the one who drove Mrs. Roberts' SUV and Logan was sitting next to him, giving direction. Me and the girls relaxed on the back seat.

Once we got there, Camille and Jo rushed to find a restroom. They really needed to pee and we tried to find one on the way but none. Because the road we took from Greenwood to Seattle was kind of short cut and it was nothing but trees everywhere.

It was nine fifty when we entered the Seattle University. We hurried to Connolly Centre building and found a decent place to watch. There were families and relatives to the Olympians. I could feel how it felt to be James, he didn't have none except us.

Camille opened her handbag and took out a navy banner. I couldn't believe that it was actually fit in her handbag, but it did. She signed Carlos and Logan, who sat behind us - we couldn't find a better place than this, separated - to hold the '**YOU GO JAMES DIAMOND!**' banner.

"When did you make this?" Logan chuckled, but he took the banner from her anyway.

Camille flicked her hair with lips curved into a proud smile, "Don't call me Camille Roberts if I can't do something like this." She back to her bag and took the pom-poms.

She actually brought that.

Jo smiled and opened her bag too, took her own pom-poms, "We made this last night." she told me as she knew what's in my head.

Carlos hugged both of the girls from behind and kissed their head, "You guys are the best!"

The girls smiled proudly and gave each of us a high five. If I was a girl, I was probably crying right now. They were so sweet and so supportive and I'm blessed that I was one of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Washington Swimming Competition 2015." I could hear the announcer's voice from the speaker.

The competition opened with a speech from the mayor, then other dudes with suit. They all talked about the same thing, about how this competition was the great opportunity for the olympians' way for their bright future, the winner's advantages and all that kind of stuff. I wasn't actually listening, my mind was too busy to think about James.

I wished that I could see him before he compete. So I sent him a text.

Hey. I'm here in black t-shirt.

Where r u at?

Good luck, J.

\- K

I wasn't expecting the reply from him because he probably busy with things to do before compete. I didn't see Mr. Cook either, he probably with James.

My phone buzzed.

I see you.

You look so fucking handsome as usual.

\- J

I looked around, hoping I could see him even for a second but all I saw was a bunch of people. I bowed and texted him a reply,

Where r u?

\- K

I'm here.

Camille really brings her pom-poms.

She's the best.

\- J

I frowned. He actually saw us, but how could we didn't see him? I leaned my body to Jo and whispered in her ear, "James said that he saw us."

Her eyes widened, "Really?" she looked around, "Where is he? I want to see him before he competes."

I nodded in agreement, "I don't know."

Another text arrived in my phone.

Look up.

\- J

I looked up and saw at the third or fourth floor of the building right in front of us, someone waving toward us. That someone wore a white - navy varsity and sweatpants. I smiled, "He's there." I said to Jo.

Jo looked up, "James!" she squealed, her hand up and waving at him.

From all thousands or more people here, James could see us from that building. Was it amazing? I meant, from that height, we probably just looked like ants.

Camille waved her pom-poms in her hands and smiled widely. Carlos and Logan raised the banner high, with hope James could see that. And he did because later, he texted us.

I wouldn't ask for better best friends than you guys. Each of you is the best.

Wish me luck.

Jo wiped her tears and I immediately asked because she was sobbing now, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she chuckled in her tears, "I just… feel touched. I wished I could hug James now."

I pulled her body into mine and rested my chin above her head, "Me too."

James won. He was totally killed the pool with his beautiful and strong movements, amazed the judges and the audience with his sharky-swimming. I cried a little when his name called for the first winner of Washington Swimming Competition on Solo. Jo and Camille hugged and cried together. Carlos shouted James' name on and on as people clapped their hands. We all were so proud to him.

I'll see you guys outside.

Need to talk to people first.

Wait up.

\- J

We all back to Mrs. Roberts' SUV. The girls went to the restroom to change their clothes and Logan accompanied them, worrying that something could happen to them in this public and crowded place.

Carlos sat back on the wheel, turning on the music player and played Avenged Sevenfold's songs. I leaned my back on the car's body, eyes searching James everywhere. We'd been waiting for about 30 minutes and he hadn't here yet.

"So, what makes all of you were this excited about the lake house?" I asked, giving up on finding James.

Carlos chuckled, "Dude, magic happens there. Trust me."

"Hm," I rolled my eyes, "So that's where you and Logan had your first sex?"

Carlos laughed really loud like a bear, "Yeah, kind of. Seriously, Diamond's lake house is really cool. We can canoeing, swimming at the lake or just have a BBQ party."

"Sounds great." I smiled.

"Do you bring condoms?" Carlos asked as he asked about 'do you bring a pen?' and it made me choke on my own spit.

I glared at him, "What?"

The Latino smirked, "Dude, if you need any, I got some on my duffel."

"Carlos!" I cleared my throat, "Me and James didn't plan to…"

"Well," he hugged me from the back, "It doesn't have to be planned."

And thank to the girls and Logan who came at the right time so I shouldn't continue this awkward conversation with this hormonal dude.

"Where's James?" Camille asked. She already changed her skinny jeans and baby blue tank top into short and white V - neck shirt, her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail on her crown.

I shook my head as a no. She sighed and then jumped into the back seat. Jo gave me a thin smile before following Camille to the back seat. She changed her black floral sundress into yellow lace sundress and brown cardigan. Her typical outfit, cute mini sundress.

Logan got into the passenger seat. So it was only me who waited outside. I tighten my old Hockey varsity jacket, feeling so cold in this indescribable weather of Washington, but still patiently waiting for my boyfriend.

It was quite romantic, wasn't it?

30 minutes later, he was finally there, walking toward us, wearing his previous outfits with duffel in his one shoulder, phone in his left hand and right hand holding gold medal and cup. Fucking awesome!

"Congratulations!" I hugged him tight and he buried his face on between my neck and shoulder.

"I miss you." He ignored the congratulation from me, but really, I didn't care. He knew I was more than proud to him. He didn't need to hear I congratulated him or else.

"I miss you too."

Carlos jumped out from the car, "Dude, you're so awesome!"

I released my hug and let Carlos gave James a hug, then Logan, and then the girls. I helped him to hold his heavy duffel and threw it to the trunk. After each of us enough to congratulate him, we all got into the car. Logan was the one who drove now and Carlos sat next to him on the passenger seat who immediately snored once the car hit the road. In the middle, me and James. The girls insisted they wanted the back seat so they could sleep.

James rested his head on my shoulder, "It's okay, right? The champion sleep on his boyfriend's shoulder?"

I could see Logan smiled a little.

"Of course." I kissed his lips, "Good night, Champion."


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived at the lake house around eleven thirty and totally had no energy left. Logan parked the car and all of us got out and carried our bags out. James' bags had been stored here since yesterday, before he went to Seattle.

Once we entered the wooden floor lake house, the girls passed out on the couch, ignored their bags on the floor, Carlos joined them by lying on the floor and snored.

The lake house was really beautiful, made from the wood - floor and walls, high ceiling and it was right in the lake side.

"Carlos!" Logan woke his boyfriend up and the Latino just mumbled something unclear.

James hugged my shoulder, "Let me show you around." he said softly. I took his offer and followed him.

The lake house didn't have much room, living room (+ home theatre) and kitchen was separated by a dining table. It had three bedrooms, two at the front and one near the kitchen.

"This is the girls' room," James opened the first room's door, "Or used to be my parents'. My Dad barely came here since my Mom passed away. I guess, it's hard for him. When we're still together, we spent every weekend here. Dad fishing and Mom cooking," James stared at the room with his sparkling eyes and lips curved into a thin smile, "Good times."

I hugged his waist, not even sure what I was supposed to do in this kind of situation. I never be the one who knew the dos or don'ts.

"Since the first time I took them," he turned his head to me, staring with his beautiful hazel eyes, "Camille and Jo picked this room. Because this is the only room with bigger bathroom and has a vanity."

I smiled, "Yeah, look at their bags. We only spend for 2 days, but they packed for a week."

"Girls." James chuckled. He closed the door and softly pulled my hand to follow me, "Second bedroom. This is mine," he open another brown door, "But now, it is ours."

Ours. I liked the sound of it.

He opened the door wider and pulled me in, brought our lips together and it moved in sync like it was supposed to be together from the first time. He laid his duffel wherever without breaking our kiss. Then his hands moved to my shoulders to release my backpack and I put it on the floor.

"We forget to close the door," he whispered between our lips.

Door? Why? Why we need to close the door?

He gave me a peck before walking away and closed the door. I stared at him in anticipation, my heart was beating faster than ever and I couldn't understand why. It wasn't our first kiss thou, but it was our first time kissing in the room, only two of us with the door locked.

"You're not tired, are you?" he softly caressed my head and kissed my forehead and I shook my head no.

James smiled, "You have no idea how much I miss you."

"I miss you too," I kissed his lips once, "We're this cheesy, one day apart but act like 10 years apart."

He chuckled, "Yeah, but that's true."

"Hmm." I nodded and brought our lips together. I could feel his hands under my t-shirt, cold skin pressed against my skin.

And somehow we managed to get to the king size bed. He pulled my body up to his without breaking the kiss. The kiss was getting hotter. He kissed my ears, then down to my neck and sucked it, making me moan.

"Fuck!" I pulled his hair softly.

He looked up, "Yes, please." he teased.

I stared at his eyes intensely, "I'm a virgin and I think you should change that." my lips curved into a smile.

"You should too."

My eyes widened, "You're a virgin? No fucking way, Diamond!" and I couldn't believe it. I meant, he could easily get laid with whoever he wants, right? Girls, boys, they all fell for him.

He smiled, "I wait for the right time and right person," he woke to sit, making me sit on his laps, "and I think this is the right time and the right person."

I cupped his face and brought our lips together once again, kissed him hard. Our tongue battled in our mouth to get control, but he won. He kissed me in the way that I could never imagine, hitting every spot that I thought didn't exist, making me moan and hard.

"Please tell me you have condoms." I whimpered in need.

James opened his eyes and caressed my head, "I have." he kissed me on the lips, softer than before. His hands pulled my t-shirt over my head and threw it whenever and I did him the favour to do the same.

I sucked on between his neck and collar bone, making him moan with hands locked in my hair. Fuck, it felt so good to hear him moan my name.

I pushed him to lie down on the bed like he was before then kissing him down from the forehead, nose, his throat, chest, abs and I stopped on his pants, "You haven't naked yet." I looked up.

He smirked, "Your fault."

"Sorry," I slowly pulled his sweatpants down and threw it on the floor, "But you did mistake too. I'm not naked either."

He woke up and pulled my body, staring at me. He looked nervous and I never saw him nervous before, "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded, "Never been this sure before."

"Please tell me if I hurt you, if I go too hard, too rough," he worried, "I don't want to hurt you. I want this is our great first time."

I kissed his forehead, "I will."

I woke up to the sunlight peeking through the curtain. Sunday morning.

It took me 2 seconds to realize that I wasn't in my room, that I wasn't alone in the bed. I was with James and we both were naked. It felt like a dream.

James was still sleeping beside me, his hand around me, and we were facing each other. I stared at him. His messy sex-bed hair, long lashes, pink lips, soft breath, I really wished that I could wake up to this everyday. I brushed my thumb on his lips, then kissed it.

Last night was amazing. I never thought my first time would be that incredibly amazing with incredibly amazing person. I knew I sounded like a chick right now, but really I didn't care. Because it was really that amazing.

We've had four orgasms. Best sex ever.

"Good morning," He nuzzled into my neck, "How's your sleep?" he whispered without opening his eyes.

His morning voice was so sexy. I heard it on the phone every morning, but hearing it in person was ten thousand times better. I kissed his head, "So fucking good."

"Hmm…." he sniffed in my bare shoulder, "You smell so good in the morning." he looked up and gave me a smile.

I smiled, "Are you sure it isn't yours?"

"I don't know, ours, maybe?"

I pulled his body closer to mine and pulled the comforter until our chest, "Should we get up and grab breakfast?"

"What do you think?"

I stared at the ceiling, "I think we should. We're here with other people, not in a honeymoon."

He woke up, showing off his precious naked body and I marked it as mine. I left the mark on between his collar bones and he did the same. We marked each other, "Yeah, but I need to jump into the shower."

He slowly got up from the bed and stretched his tensed muscles, "God, I never woke up this good before."

I was here staring at his naked body, seeing him stretched in the morning. He turned his head back to me before entered the bathroom, "Knight, I think you should take a shower too."

"Yes, Sir!" I jumped out from the bed and followed him to the bathroom.

Jo and Camille were cooking pancakes when I walked out. I didn't see Carlos and Logan everywhere.

"Morning." I joined them in the kitchen.

Camille turns her head, "Morning. Seems like someone got laid last night." she served pancakes on the dining table.

Jo chuckled, "I need to put some earplugs."

My eyes widened. I didn't realize we were that loud and I feel embarrassed for that, my friends had to put earplugs to sleep because of me had sex with my boyfriend in the next room.

"Kidding!" Jo laughed, "But we heard some animalistic moans from Carlos and Logan thou."

"God!" I laughed, "Sorry if you guys heard something last night."

"Nah," Camille shrugged. She made a cup of tea for herself, "You both quiet but they don't. Don't worry, Kendall."

James came up, "Morning." he kissed Camille and Jo on the cheek. And he touched my chin before grabbing mug and made himself a coffee, "Want some?" he asked me.

I sat on the stool, "Sure."

Four of us enjoyed our breakfast. It'd been awhile since I eat pancakes for breakfast. Mom feed me with oatmeal or other healthier food and honestly, I'm so fucking bored.

Logan walked out from his room, wore nothing except his boxer. His hair was messy and yeah, there were hickeys on his neck and chest, "Morning." but he seemed didn't care if we noticed - hardly not to notice, because it was everywhere.

"Morning, Logie." Camille teased, "Don't you realise that you have neighbours here?"

Logan laughed, "Sorry. It's been awhile."

"Gross!" Jo rolled her eyes.

Minutes later, Carlos joined us for breakfast. We watched Friends until it was ten past fifteen. The boys did the dishes and the girls changed up to their bikini because we would swim. I honestly didn't even remember when was the last time I had some sort of vacation with my friends. Like I said, back in Minnesota, the only thing that I did with my 'friends' was only making music and it was quite fun at first. But later on, we all were fucked up by our stubborn stupid head.

James finished his coffee, then turned off the TV. He pulled out his tank top and threw it to the couch. His hand extended as he meant to reach me, "Come on." he said softly.

I took off my t-shirt and followed him outside.

The lake was even more beautiful at day. I saw it last night and it reflected nothing, because it was too dark. But now, the water reflected the sunlight beautifully and it was very clear. We walked to the dock, his hand never let go my hand.

I heard Jo screamed and when we turned she was lying on the ground, trying to push Carlos off of her and the Latino kept tickling her waist. If other people saw them, they would think that they were dating.

Logan threw himself in the lake and then Camille joined them. They both swam further from the dock. Carlos jumped in and splashed the water to Camille and his boyfriend.

James kissed my head before he joined his best friends in the water. I still sit in the dock, watching them playing. Jo sat next to me, "So childish." she chuckled.

I turned my head to her, "Agreed."

"We came here almost every weekend," Jo stated. She always the one who enlightened me with this friendship's story so I never felt being left behind, "Our parents know each other and they trust us, we would never do something stupid like drugs or underage drinking. And we never did." she smiled, "I once heard people talked about us. They said that me and Camille are the sluts in this friendship. Carlos, Logan and James switch every night to have sex with us."

My eyes widened, "Who said that?"

"Some people," she shrugged, "But we didn't care because we know it isn't the truth."

"How could people said something like that?" and I suddenly felt angry.

Jo smiled, her blue sapphire eyes were locked at mine, "Because like you said, we're too different and it's hard for people to think about our friendship. It's like an impossibility."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you and Camille are sluts. I would never think like that." my heart was heavy, head was ready to explode thinking about people talked behind my best friends' back and said something really really rude.

"I know," Jo smiled, "You know people. They judge from what they see, not what they know."

I frowned, "They're so fucked up."

"Agreed." she nodded, "They're just jealous. They're haters and I don't care about them and neither should you. Don't let them ruin your mood. Haters gonna hate."

I stared at her who watched her best friends playing in the water, fooling around as usual. How could someone say something rude to her? To them? Of all people that I've known in my entire life, they're the best people. They support, guard, protect, love each other and I've never seen anything like that in my life.

"I know that I only know you for months, but I know that you're one of us. You're one of my best boy friends, you're like my brother. Just like them." Jo said softly.

I hugged her shoulders, "You guys are my best friends too."

Sunday afternoon.

All of us were passed out after lunch. The girls napped at their room, Carlos and Logan on the floor because four of us watched the Walking Dead season 5 before we slept.

I woke up and saw James was left. We were on the couch and yet, he woke up before me. I turned my head back to see if he was in the kitchen but he wasn't there.

"James?"

"Over here." I heard him.

So I walked toward the backyard and found him cleaning the BBQ stove, "What are you doing?"

"We have a BBQ party tonight, aren't we?" he asked without turning his head to me. I grabbed another cloth on the floor.

"You can wake me up." I joined him to clean the stove.

He smiled, "I would never wake you up for things like this. You look tired."

"I'm not," and that was a lie. I was so fucking tired, lifeless, boneless, energy-less. But what did you expect me to say? To tell him that I was tired and all I wanted to do was only cuddle with him?

James looked up, "You're a terrible liar, Kendall." he chuckled.

I just shrugged and continued to clean the stove. I wondered how long this stove hadn't been used? It must be ages.

Then I realised that James didn't do anything, let me clean the rest, "What?" I looked up, confuse because he just stared at me.

"Nothing." he shook his head, "I just… nothing."

I knew he hid something, "What's that?"

"Nothing." he chuckled, cheeks blushing.

I stopped cleaning, "Tell me." now I really wanted to know because he looked… embarrassed and couldn't stop smiling.

"Promise you won't laugh." he glanced at me, "This is… weird."

I raised my pinky finger, "I promised." and touched it with his pinky finger.

"Uh… I see us together for a really long time, getting married, having a small lake house like this, success with our career, adopting one or two kids, cooking our favourite foods, watching our kids grow up." he said softly, almost a whisper but it was loud enough for me to hear. It was enough to make me want to hug him and cry. He said every word like he was reading a poem, softly and deeply, meant what he said.

He was holding my hand, "I love you so much more than just to the moon and back. I love you, Kendall Knight."

This wasn't a romantic scene on movies which we were supposed to have a romantic candle light dinner. This wasn't a romantic moment on books which we were supposed to sit at the lake side under the moonlight.

But this was more than just romantic for me. Even though our hands dirty and we were cleaning the BBQ stove. Even though he was only wearing his brown t-shirt and boxer and I was wearing his tank top and my boxer. And even though it was afternoon and the sun was still up over our heads.

This was the first time I heard him saying 'I love you' because we never did that. We never told each other how much we wanted this.

I kissed his lips, my hands were hugging his waist and his hands were on mine, "Where have you been?" I chuckled, tears falling into my cheeks.

He wiped out my tears without saying anything, just smiling. His hands on my waist, foreheads against each other, the breeze and the quietness. It was perfect.

"I love you, James Diamond." I whispered and he just nodded, looking at me as I was the only thing matter in his life. Then he kissed me as if I was the air that filled his lungs. Everybody has an addiction, but mine just happens to be him. Only him.


	10. Chapter 10

Things were getting better every day, my life had been upgraded and I liked it more and more. The silly deal with my Mom was still on, we hadn't introduced our boyfriends yet, but I knew whoever he was, he made my Mom happier than ever. I should thank him.

I locked my locker room after changing my Fraice uniform into my own clothes. Logan was already leaving, he and Carlos would go to the movie date. I had my own date too. So I walked outside to wait James to pick me up, but I didn't have to because he was already there.

"Hey you," he leaned to kiss me when I got into his car.

I kissed his pink lips, "Hey."

We had this plan, dining out at his favourite Italia restaurant. I already sent my Mom a text to tell him that I had a date and her reply was predictable weird.

ok. don't forget to use protection.

So she thought that by the date it meant I would go to the hotel or something with my boyfriend. So I clarified that I went out for dinner and she just sent me a 'sure'.

We arrived. I wasn't expecting to have dinner in this high end restaurant, but my boyfriend was James Diamond and he was unpredictable. We had dinner normally, nothing weird. He was still calling me 'douchebag' or 'dickhead' sometimes, and so was I. We're just this weird couple being themselves. He said that it was our first romantic dinner and he wanted it to be special. And he made it.

After dinner, we went to the hill. We stopped by at the gas station and while he filled the gas, I bought us some sodas and chocolate. Once we arrived, instead of getting out of the car, he opened the roof and got up, "Come on." he signed me to follow him. So I took off my shoes and joined him above the Mercedes Benz roof.

James opened his soda, crossed his leg and took off his leather jacket which I adored so much. He looked incredibly handsome in leather jacket. He looked incredibly handsome in everything.

I looked up, "A sky full of stars."

"Yes," he nodded, "It happens only few in year. I don't understand why, Greenwood has really dark skies without stars."

I remembered my first night here. It was so quiet and dark. I thought it would only happen in a day, but it happened all months.

"So when I can meet your Mom?" James asked. I told him about my agreement with Mom and he was pretty mad about it, he said that he wanted to see my Mom so bad but he agreed anyway.

"I'm not sure," I shook my head, "She hasn't invited the guy yet."

James nodded, "Remember that I told you I never talked about relationships with my Dad?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Last night, he told me that he has a girlfriend." he smiled, "I bet he is serious this time because he told me. Even asked how I feel about that."

Whenever James told me about his parents, he always has this sparkle eyes and I couldn't understand why. He really loved his parents more than anything and didn't embarrass to show it off.

"What did you say?"

"I said, if he really loves her then he should propose her. It's been 10 years, Kendall, he didn't have someone who really loves him except me. He deserves a woman." James smiled, "I don't care who is she, as long as she makes my Dad happy and loved, I'll be happy for him."

And that was exactly what I said to my Mom weeks ago.

"I'm proud of you." I kissed his lips, "So, he's gonna propose her then?"

James shrugged, "I don't know. He didn't say anything about that." he pulled my body closer next to him, "And I also told him that I have an amazing boyfriend now."

My lips curved into a smile, "And?"

"He continually reminds me to play safe." James chuckled, "Parents."

We talked much about our parents. I told him about my Dad, how he looked like and what he liked and all. He told me about his Mom and I was so surprised that he remembered so many things about his Mom even she passed away - I used his word to be polite - when James was seven. I couldn't even remember what did I do when I was seven, but he remembered everything. Hearing him, talked about his Mom made me felt like I was listening to a story. It was so well spoken.

"What's your first class tomorrow?" James asked.

Tomorrow was Friday, "Microeconomic. What's yours?"

"AP calculus." We had few same classes, James was more to science and mathematics because he was that smart and I was more to social.

"What's your plan?" I asked randomly. I never knew his future plan, either he would continue his amazing swimming talent or chose another path. And mine was kinda blurry. I told my Mom that I wanted to make my own music and she was okay with it, but I knew she was hopping me to apply to college and choose a better future that music.

James took a deep breath, "College. I'm not sure where and what I want. Either it is, law school or architecture. I'm not sure yet."

See? He always has an unpredictable answer for everything.

"Both are promising."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but... I don't know. How about you, Babe?"

"I want to make my own music," I stated, "But I know my Mom hoping better future for me. So, yeah, I don't know."

James smiled, "We still have much time to think. We're not in a rush. But I hope you follow what do you think the best for you. It's your life, and what you do with it has always been entirely up to you."

I stared at him and nodded, "I will and you should too."

"Speaking of music," he took something out of his leather jacket and hand me two tickets of the Arctic Monkeys concert, "My promise."

It took me 2 seconds to realize that they were real tickets, "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Next Saturday at Seattle. You and me." He said with a little smirk.

I nodded, "It will be great!"

James closed the distance between us, pressing his lips against him. We kissed like we weren't on the hidden hill of Greenwood, sitting on the roof of James' car on a school night. We kissed like we were going to be apart for a really long time.

"I love chocolate." he whispered, pulling away.

He dropped through the sunroof, crawling into the backseat with a playful smile and signing for me to follow. Without doubt, I dropped off and landed on his laps, "Hey." I said.

"Hey," he smiled mischievously, his thumb brushed against my lips, "Ever wanted to make out in a backseat?"

Friday.

I locked my locker, then walked lazily to the cafeteria where my boyfriend and my best friends had been waiting. They were already having their own food and to be honest, I wasn't that hungry. So instead taking real meal, I just grabbed an apple and a Coke.

"That's your lunch?" James asked with disapproval all over his face. I knew he's all about healthy life style.

I nodded, "I'm not hungry." then I realised someone was missing from our table, "Where's Logan?"

"He's still on his chemistry vibes." Carlos answered with a mouth full of food.

Camille looked happier today and it was because she got a new show from her last audition, "I got the role!"

Did I told you that she auditioned for a Black Swan? No? Now I did and she got the role. So I would see her, switched from black and white personality and it could be dragging us to her usual method practice.

"Congratulations!" Carlos kissed her cheek, "Black Swan, huh?"

She nodded happily. James who sat next to her immediately gave her a big hug and a kiss on her crown, "We're so proud!"

Since I sat across from her, I walked up and hugged her from behind and so was Jo. We both hugged her tight.

"Can we go shopping after school?" Jo asked, "I want to buy you something as a gift."

Camille's eyes widened, "Really? Yes!"

And before we realized, the bell rang. I finished my coke and walked with Jo to our last period, AP government.

"What time you'll be finished at work?" she asked.

"Around 7."

Jo smiled happily, "Can we throw a surprise dinner for Camille? It will be fun!"

"That's cool!" I agreed with her, "But where?"

"Fraice? I can call Gustavo for the rent." Jo promised.

I shook my head. I really want to do something bigger than participate in this friendship, "I'll talk to him, okay? So, what's the plan?"

Me, Logan, Carlos and James were busy to decorate Fraice as pretty as Jo wanted it to be. Gustavo and Kelly let us borrow the cafe for tonight as long as we cleaned up after this, so there's no mess tomorrow.

The plan was, Jo took Camille for shopping and get their hair done as usual, then Logan would call her to pick him up at the Fraice while we were already here with cakes, candles and balloons. It was like her birthday.

Logan took out his phone from his jeans pocket and called Camille on speaker so all of us could hear.

"Hey Logie." she answered.

"Hey." Logan tried to not laugh, "Uh, where are you?"

"I'm with Jo, on my way home. What's up?"

Carlos couldn't hold his laugh so he ran outside, James rolled his eyes and kept listening. Logan was actually pretty good.

"Can you pick me up?"

"Where's Carlos?"

"He... uh... he didn't answer my phone."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He probably sleeps or something."

"You two fight?"

"Kinda. So, can you pick me up?"

"I thought Kendall was with you."

"Well..." Logan looked up and stared at me and I just shook my head, "He's... He went home early with James."

"Aw, they can't stop being such a cute lovebird. Alright, I'll be there in 5. Jo, is it okay if we pick Logan up from Fraice?"

"Sure. What happened?"

We could hear her conversation with Jo before she hung up. She seemed didn't suspicious or something. And now, four of us hiding behind the table and let the door unlocked. We already turned off every lamp so she wouldn't see us or our decoration.

5 or more minutes later, her car showed up. She got out of the car with Jo and looked around.

"Where is he?" she asked to Jo.

Jo shrugged, "I don't know. None is here."

"Maybe he's inside, come on." Camille signed Jo to follow her.

"Are you sure? It's so dark inside." Jo acted like she was afraid. Good, so Camille wouldn't notice anything.

Camille nodded, "Come on. It's scarier outside."

Slowly the glass door opened. Carlos turned on the light and she was so surprised to see us.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" we shouted.

She stared at us with wet eyes and hand closing her mouth, totally surprised. Jo hugged her tight.

"Oh God! You guys!" She sobbed.

Four of us walked toward and hugged them tight. Like in a movie scene, six best friends hugged each other, celebrating the beautiful moment. Camille couldn't stop crying, tears of joy and it made the rest of us got wet eyes too.

"I love you guys!" she stared at each of us, "I really do."

Saturday morning.

I woke up at nine past twenty, grabbed my phone from the nightstand and walked out from my room. I could hear Stevie Wonder's voice downstairs, my parents were his fan. Mom was cleaning the kitchen after making me breakfast.

"Morning." I kissed her cheek.

She smiled, "Morning, Honey. Coffee?"

"Thanks," I nodded. Our breakfast was a bit different today. It wasn't oatmeal, but pancakes instead, "What happen to the oatmeal?"

She joined me on the dining table, "Nothing. I'm afraid you're bored. I know you do."

I grinned, "Yeah."

"What time you were home last night?"

I stopped eating, "Around 10. We threw a party for Camille."

"Who's Camille?" her eyes bigger in curiosity.

And I just realized that I never talked about my best friends to her. She knew I had friends at school, but I never told her specifically.

"I made friends with this awesome weird group." I started and she seemed not to understand.

"Awesome but weird?"

"Yeah. They were not supposed to be together, but they are. Each of them is so different. Okay, so first, Camille Roberts. She is an actress. She joined the Greenwood theatre club and a leading actress for the last 3 shows."

"Oh. One of my friends at work told me about her."

"Yeah. Then, Joanna Taylor. I probably fall in love with her and begged her to be my girlfriend if only I don't love dicks."

"Kendall!"

I laughed, "Sorry. But she's really beautiful like a Barbie. And then, Logan Mitchell. He works at Fraice too. He's a nerd, loves science and Carlos but he's really cool."

"Carlos?''

"Yeah. His boyfriend."

My Mom mouthed an 'O', "You're being their friends because they all gay?"

"No. Mom, Camille and Jo are straight. Camille has a boyfriend at theatre club and Jo just broke up with Dak 7 months ago."

"Before you're here."

"Yeah, she told me. Last but not least, my boyfriend. Since we still on our deal, you can't know his name. He's incredibly handsome, smart, very athletic and romantic. We'll go to an Arctic Monkeys' concert next week, on Sat."

Mom smiled, "I'm glad you meet someone, Kendall. Speaking of next week, I have something to tell you."

"Okay." I nodded and continued my breakfast.

"I'm ready." she smiled, "We've arranged this meeting and it also next week, Sunday night. Is that alright?"

I was thrilled for my Mom, "Of course! I'll be home after the concert. I promised!" I kissed her cheek again and again.

"Thanks, Honey. I hope you'll like my boyfriend."

I smiled, "Cool. I hope you'll like my boyfriend too, Mom. Can I ask him to have dinner with us sometimes?"

"Sure. Invite him for dinner will be good."

"Oh, thank God!" James smiled widely.

We had a Skype after I helped my Mom do the dishes and then back to my room. I texted James, asked if I could call him and he said it was fine, so instead phone call, I'd choose Skype video call.

I missed him. He would go to gun shooting practice with his Dad today, it'd been a while for them.

"Yeah. I'm so glad she finally meets someone."

James nodded, "I bet he's special for her."

"He should be." I leaned my back on the wall, still sitting on my bed with laptop on my laps, "So, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

James frowned, "What?" He bowed then made weird facial expression, "Fuck you, Kendall Knight!"

"What?" I asked. Then I saw him in my laptop leaving his table where he put his laptop, walking toward his drawer, naked.

Naked.

He wasn't wearing anything, not even a towel to cover his body.

"James!" I laughed, "What the hell?! Are you teasing me?"

"I just finished showering, I told you!" he shouted while he started to wear his boxer briefs, blue jeans and black tank top, "I just finished and then you called me on Skype."

I couldn't stop laughing. How could he accidentally forget to put some clothes on just because I called him on Skype?

"You're so fucking handsome."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I didn't do that on purpose."

"Oh, I really wish you did." I smirked, "God, I miss you dick."

He gave me a playful smile, "I bet you do. Hm, sorry to ruin your daydream, dickhead, but I gotta go."

"Okay." I nodded.

"I'll call you tonight, kay?" he smiled, "Don't miss me too much, it'll hurt." he was teasing me.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not gonna miss you, you douchebag! I'm gonna miss your dick."

"Fuck you. Bye, Kendall."

"Bye, James' cock." I waved at him and he just rolled his eyes before hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

The Showbox Theatre was awesome. This music venue was more than awesome. I didn't know how much James paid for our tickets and he wouldn't let me pay because it was his promise so I thought about bought him something later. I already asked Camille and Jo to accompany me and they said yes.

Opening proceeding was Claid. I honestly didn't know about this band and so was James. But they were deservedly well received by the audience, they seemed surprised that so many audiences knew their songs.

I wrapped my fingers with James' and he smiled, tighten our wrap.

Arctic Monkeys showed up. I could hear the audience screamed happily and I didn't realize we did too. Alex Turner wore the metallic blue jacket with his hair artfully slicked back. A backlit screen illuminated the band and there were few spotlights, so the players appeared in silhouette or shadow. That understated approach downplayed personalities and put forward the music. They did sound magnificent. With an auxiliary player on keys and guitars, and members of their crew occasionally adding guitar and percussion, the band sounded appropriately massive as they blasted into the one-two-three opening salvo of 'Do I Wanna Know?', 'Snap Out of It' and 'Arabella', as a huge AM flashed behind them.

And every time the vocalist opened his mouth, the audience screamed. When he did a guitar solo, the audience screamed. When he pointed, waved, gesticulated, shimmied, closed his eyes, opened his eyes or took a breath, the audience screamed.

But I didn't. Instead, I turned my head to see my boyfriend by my side and he was already staring at me. His lips curved into a smile and I couldn't help myself to not kissing him in this amazing moment. We kissed, hands on each other hips, body moved in sync with music, ignored the people around us.

It was only me and him.

"I love you, Kendall Knight." he whispered between our lips before pressing against mine once again for good measure.

I closed my eyes and pressed my body against him, grinding and swaying our hips together in sync. I didn't want this moment to end, I wanted this forever. For it wasn't into my ears he whispered, but into my heart, it wasn't my lips he kissed, but my soul.

I knew that I was desperately, deeply in love with him and it sounded so silly because people said I was too young to understand love but I guess they were too old to understand us. When I was with him, I forgot the world for awhile. He was this guy, the way he smiles always make me smile too. His voice made my heart skip a beat and when his hazel eyes were staring at me, I got butterflies.

We were arrived at my home around 3 am. James kissed me goodbye before I got out of his car, "Sleep tight." he whispered.

I nodded, "You too."

He smiled, "I'm waiting your call, a story about you meeting your mom's boyfriend." he kissed my forehead.

"Sure," I kissed his forehead, "Drive safely."

After exchanged goodbyes and waited until his car disappeared on the loop, I slowly opened the door, didn't want to wake my Mom up in this early. I got myself a glass of water, then quickly ran upstairs, got into my room.

The first thing I wanted to do was change my clothes. I was sweaty and my tank top was actually wet. It was gross. So I dropped my backpack on the floor and changed my clothes into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. After that I was off to bed, extremely tired.

I woke up around 1 pm. Such a lazy ass. Feeling my throat dehydrated, I walked out of my room and got myself a glass of water. My Mom was watching a movie in the living room, with iPad on her laps, "Hi, Honey."

"Hey." I sat next to her, "Sorry I passed out and skipped breakfast."

She smiled, "It's fine. What time you got home last night?'" she asked without seeing me, her attention was paid to her iPad.

"Uh… it was this morning, around 3."

"Are you hungry? I can make you something." she caressed my head, "How about… sandwich?"

I shook my head, "I ate last night with him. Don't worry. We're still on for tonight?"

She nodded happily, "Of course. We leave at 6, okay?"

"Sure," I nodded, "I think I could use an hour for another nap, okay?" I kissed her cheek then got up upstairs.

I checked my phone and got a text from James.

Go fishing with Dad.

Text me when you're up.

\- J

I replied,

I'm up.

Have fun!

\- K

I wore my nicest shirt and jeans. We finally arrived at the restaurant and while my Mom talked to the receptionist, I looked around. This restaurant must be very expensive, so I bet my mom's boyfriend was a rich guy.

The red hair waitress walked us to the private side. My Mom walked in front of me, right beside the waitress and I was behind her.

I checked my phone, there's a message from James.

Dinner with Dad.

Where r u?

\- J

I replied,

Just arrived at the place.

I'm nervous. Is it weird?

\- K

I tucked my phone inside my jeans pocket and looked up. I couldn't believe in what I saw. I must be dreaming!

"Jen." I could hear someone called my Mom's name. But it wasn't because that guy was actually good looking. But I was shocked because someone who sat next to him, bowed his head, busy with his phone.

That someone looked up as he heard his Dad called my Mom's name and then he saw me and his jaws dropped, he was even gasping. The phone from his hand dropped to the floor and his face looked so pale, like he was going to die.

I stood next to my Mom, freezing. Please, someone woke me up!

It shouldn't be happening! It couldn't be!

"Kendall," my Mom pulled my hand softly, "This is Arthur Diamond."

"Hello, Kendall." he offered his hand to shake my hand, but I was too busy to staring at my fucking boyfriend right there.

Mom's hand squeezed me, "Kendall?"

I wished I was dreaming.

"Hi," my voice broke, I shook Arthur Diamond's hand, "Kendall Knight."

He looked exactly like James, an older version, "Arthur Diamond. This is my son, James Diamond. You guys know each other at school?"

James stood up and I could see him trembling, "Hi. James Diamond." He walked toward my Mom.

"Jennifer Knight."

James gulped, "Yes you are. You're exactly like I imagined, beautiful." I caught the sadness in his broken voice.

"Aw, thank you!" My Mom caressed James' cheek, "So, you two know each other?" she asked.

More than anything. I knew every inch of James Diamond.

He nodded, "Yes. We go to the same school, but we didn't talk often." he glanced at me, "Hi, Kendall."

I stared at him in disbelief. How could he manage to say hi to me? How could he lie to our parents?

"Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom." I left without saying anything else. I could hear my Mom called, but I just ignored her.

The puzzle slowly composed in my head and it came to an end that I just knew. My mom was dating James' Dad. He was the one who made my Mom happier. And there was a possibility that his Dad would propose to her.

It meant, I was going to be James' brother in law. We both were going to be brothers.

"Kendall!" I heard James' voice behind me.

I didn't know how I got here, in the parking lot next to other people's cars which I didn't know at all. I sat on the ground, my eyes were wet, I was so pathetic.

James was here, worrying about me.

"Kendall, are you okay?" he asked softly, his thumb running on my wet cheek, wiping my tears off. Okay? He asked if I was okay?

"Do you know about this?" I asked.

James shook his head, "I don't. I went for fishing today after lunch with him. Then he took me here, he said, for dinner and he wanted me to meet someone." James' body was shaking. I knew he felt the same way.

"What should we do, James?"

He didn't say anything, he wasn't even looking at me. I grabbed his hand, "We tell them the truth!"

"NO!" he shouted. I never heard him like this before, not even once.

I frowned, "Why?"

"Because…" He looked so desperate, "He's going to propose her, Kendall. We both know she will say yes."

And that was it. My fairytale with James Diamond ended up here, with this way.

"We can stop them…" I couldn't stop crying.

"Kendall," he squeezed my shoulders, "She is your Mom. Don't you see how they look each other? They both are in love!"

I pushed his body, felt angry, "And what about us?! We both are in love, James!"

James shook his head, "I don't want to ruin our parents' happiness. I love my Dad so much. I know you love your Mom more than anything in this world." he sobbed, "And I know, I'm fully aware that I love you but we can't do this to our parents, Kendall."

"I can't, James. I love you so fucking much. I can't do this!" I insisted, hoping he could understand what I really wanted.

James nodded, his lips curved into a thin, painful smile, "We should. Come on, let's get back inside. They're looking for us." and he didn't say anything else but leaving me instead. He didn't even turn his head back to me.

It was hurt. It was kind of heartache that you can feel in your bones. Torturing, excruciating you inside and outside.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi guys! This is Finn, Summer's boyfriend. I'm taking over her accounts until she gets better. _

_Summer is really sick right now. It's been 2 weeks she's staying at hospital. She needs some loves. _

_This is her draft so I just click published. I don't do anything to this chapter but I hope you guys like it_

_I've read this story until the end, and to be honest, it's weird for me to know that my girlfriend wrote gay fan fiction but shit she has talent!_

* * *

I woke up, not entirely sure that I was sleeping last night after what just happened in my life. Everything was messed up, God turned the wheel from my happily ever after life to my desperately damned life.

My Mom was engaged to Arthur Diamond.

He proposed in front of me and James. I could see him nervous, but confident at the same time, he was the gentleman. And I could see my Mom was so happy, crying over joys. I wished that I could be happy for her, since finally she found someone who could bring her happiness back. But I wished it didn't happen to me.

I tried to call James all night. He turned his phone off, he didn't answer my Skype, not even turning on his laptop. He was gone.

He decided to leave me.

I checked my phone with hopes there was a message from him. But, No. The last message from him was the one he sent last night before he saw me with my Mom.

Good luck, Love.

\- J

My Mom knocked the door, "Kendall, it's almost 8. Are you okay?" she called from the outside.

I wiped my tears, "I'll be there in minutes." and even my voice was totally broken. It didn't sound like me.

I dragged myself to the bathroom, brushing my teeth in quick and changed my clothes. I didn't bother to check what's inside my backpack, but I grabbed it anyway and ran downstairs.

"Morning," she smiled happily.

I kissed her cheek, "Gotta go. I'll buy something on drive thru. Bye, Mom." and without looking at her once again, I just left.

"Drive safely, Baby!" she shouted.

I didn't answer and just jumped into my car, then reverse it to the main road. My mind kept replaying last night. The pain in James' face was truly showed but none of our parents noticed that. If he was that hurt, why he didn't do anything to save our relationship then?

I arrived at school, hardly know how I got here, but somehow I made it. I could see Carlos and Jo talked in front of his car.

"Hey." Carlos smiled at me.

"Where's James?" I asked him in a cold tone.

Carlos frowned and stared at Jo as he asked what just happened to me, "He's at the pool, I guess…"

I ran toward the building. I could hear Carlos and Jo shouted my name and I could see people staring at me in confusion.

James was walking in the hallway. He hung his backpack on one shoulder. I grabbed his hand and pulled him aside, "We need to talk."

He didn't say anything and just nod. So we talked next to the lockers, "I can't do this!" I hissed, "I would never do this to our relationship, James! You know how much I love you, how much I need you!"

His hazel eyes were staring at me, but James didn't say anything.

"Please, James. Don't do this to me. You are everything to me, please!" I begged.

He kept quiet but his eyes kept staring at me.

I gulped all of my nervousness, "James, don't you want me? Don't you need me? Don't you love me?"

I could see the pain in his eyes, but he shook his head, then letting his hand off from me, "I'm sorry, Kendall." then he walked away.

It left a huge hole in my heart. I couldn't think clearly, not even thought about it twice. I pulled his hand so he was facing me again and then punched him in the face until he fell to the floor. People who walked back and forth in the hallway stopped, some girls screaming and gasping when they saw me punched him.

He looked up, there were hurt and sad in his eyes, but surprisingly he still didn't say anything, and it made me angrier. I threw my backpack to the floor and beat him up. He just there, lying on the floor without doing anything to defend himself. He just let me to punch him, hit him, beat him until I felt my fist was hurt, but I didn't stop until someone pulled me away from him.

"Kendall!" Camille screamed, her eyes wet. She kneed beside James and helped him to wake up.

Logan and another boy were holding my arms, anticipating in case I beat him up again.

"Dude!" Carlos grabbed my arm, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in disbelief.

I threw my face and saw Jo and Camille were trying to stand James up in his feet. I didn't know how far I was getting but it seemed worse than I remembered. People were watching us. And I knew that I did something really bad. I let my hands off from Logan and Carlos harshly then ran away. I wished I could disappear, I could go to someplace where no one knew me and my story.

It'd been 3 days since I left the school that morning. 3 days since I punched my boyfriend, beat him up like crazy in front of the entire Greenwood students. 3 days I avoided my best friends.

My Mom showed up in the doorway, "Kendall. Are you sure, you're okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," I nodded.

She smiled, "Okay, I don't want you late for school. I'll make some pancakes, okay?"

I went to school everyday, but never got there, and my mom never knew about that. But today, I really needed to be there. I couldn't hide forever. People stared at me in different ways. They were no longer like me, they were more than hate me.

I walked to my first class today, microeconomics. Jo was already there, sitting in her chair and when her eyes looking at me, she smiled, "Kendall." She looked happy when she saw me. Why? I beat James up and she still happy like nothing ever happened?

I just gave her a thin smile and sat in my chair.

"Where have you been?" she asked softly.

I shook my head, "Jo, I know you hate me. Stop acting like nothing ever happened." I stated coldly. Honestly, I didn't understand why I acted like this way to my best friends, but I did.

"I don't hate you." Jo frowned, "I know you and James have explanations."

I saved by the bell. Mr. Dawson came and started the class. She didn't try to speak to me, but I knew she wanted to. Her eyes kept glancing at me, but I ignored her.

After the class dismissed, I walked out quickly, once again, avoiding her, but poor me, I met Logan and Carlos in the hallway, and Carlos' strong hand grabbed my arm.

"Going somewhere, Kendall?" Logan asked.

I glared at him, "Yes, to my next class." I tried to let my arm go from Carlos' but he was too strong.

"Stop avoiding us and talked." Carlos said in a cold tone.

I raised my chin up, "Why don't you ask your best friend, Carlos?"

"Kendall," Logan sighed, "Stop acting like this."

"Like what?" I shouted, "Like me and James are fine? Like nothing happened to us?" and once again, people stared at me.

Logan shook his head, "Stop!" he hissed.

I threw my face and caught James staring at us. That feeling came into my heart, angry and mad, disappointed, hurt, I felt that way every time I see him, "If you want to know what happened, just asked that fucking asshole!" I pointed to James and then walked away.

I sat on the ground, hugging my knee, regretting everything that happened in my life. Every single thing. Maybe if I didn't move here, Mom wouldn't meet Arthur Diamond. Maybe if I didn't move here, I wouldn't meet James Diamond. I wouldn't fall in love with him, I wouldn't desperately in love with him.

Or, even if I did move here, I shouldn't join Logan lunch table that day and being their new best friend. Now, how could I live my life? After spending magical months with James Diamond and he decided to leave me because our parents, what should I do? Things were changed since I met him and things wouldn't change back to its previous place.

"Kendall," Jo came, she smiled to me, "Can I sit here?" she pointed to the empty space beside me.

I'd been sitting in the neglected garden behind the cafeteria for more than 30 minutes. I skipped my last period and seemed like Jo did the same thing with me. I was surprised she found me. I never came here before, neither of us.

"Yeah," I just nodded.

She sat next to me, placed her handbag on her laps and looked around, "This is cool. Surprisingly beautiful." She took off her pink cardigan, "This is your secret place?"

I shook my head, "No, I never came here before."

"Is it okay if I make here is my new favourite place?" Her blue eyes staring at me.

She didn't change, not after I beat James, I shouted to Carlos and Logan, and ignored her and Camille almost in an entire week.

"Jo," I took a deep breath, "I can't. I'm so sorry if I hurt you and the guys, but really, I can't."

"I understand." She reached for my hand, "But one thing you don't understand, Kendall. We want to help."

I bowed, staring at the edge of my shoes, "How? Even James can't help."

"We're here for you to talk, we're here for listening." Logan came from nowhere, then Carlos and Camille showed up.

I stared at each one of them, "You guys suppose to hate me now."

"We're friends," Camille sat next to my other side and put her hand on my shoulder, "Friends don't hate each other."

I was here, surrounding by my best friends. Jo and Camille on my sides, leaning their head on my shoulder. Carlos and Logan sat in front of me. They were here.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Logan put his hand on my knee, "You don't have to say sorry. Maybe you're an asshole for avoiding us, and did something stupid by beat James up in front of people. But we all understand, Kendall."

My eyes were wet.

Camille wiped her tears off of her cheeks, "Maybe we won't truly understand how you and James feel, but we're here to accompany you through this."

"You guys know?" I looked up.

They all nodded. Carlos took a deep breath, "James told us yesterday. Dude, I'm sorry I was mad at you."

I wiped my tears, "I wasn't planning to fall in love with him and I doubt if he planned on falling in love with me because I'm nobody. I'm coming from wherever to here, I met you guys, I'm happy being one of you. I never felt something like this before…" my voice was broke.

Camille and Jo were holding my arms, giving me the strength to continue.

"And James," even to say his name was hard for me, "He flipped my entire world. He makes me feel wanted, loved. I…" I never thought that it was harder to speak than to put it all in my head.

Carlos squeezed my shoulder, "Dude, it's no harm to cry even we're boys. It doesn't mean you're weak, it is because you're fucking human being."

I buried my face in both of my palms, crying. I never cried in front of people. Not even when my Dad died, not even when I broke my leg during Hockey practice. I cry when I'm alone. But one person, one name, James Diamond, he changed everything.

This wasn't the usual heart broken. It wasn't when your boyfriend cheated on you, or dumped you for no reason. It wasn't when the person you loved didn't feel the same way with you.

James loved me. I knew it because I felt it.

And he would never cheat on me. He would never dump me for no reason.

But things would never work between us again since now. We had to give up our love for another love. Though I saw it coming yesterday, it still hurt as hell.

"I love him." I sobbed.

And yet they didn't say anything but hugged me instead, all of them like we did to Camille when we celebrated her new role, like we did to James when he won the Swimming competition. Those happy moments back in my head, replayed by itself.

"He loves you too, Kendall. More than anyone in this world, he loves you." Jo whispered softly in my ear, her fingers up to wipe her tears, "The way he looks at you like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time."

Camille sobbed, "You are his world, Kendall. I never saw anyone ever loved someone as much as James loves you."

I knew it and it hurt. I knew James loved me more than anyone in this world. I knew I love him more than anyone in this world.

I used to think I was tough, but then I realised I wasn't. I was fragile and I wore thick fucking armour.


	13. Chapter 13

_It's Finn. Summer has note for you (She had this on her draft before she's sick) : _

**_Hi guys! Thanks for being amazing reader! Your support and love are amazing and it means a lot to me! I hope you like this fiction as much as I do. I know this is not a long fiction but well, I like it this way._**

* * *

It'd been a week that James and I didn't talk, not even making eye contact though we had few same classes. I didn't avoid my best friends anymore, but not having lunch at the same table. I preferred to eat elsewhere. James still did.

Carlos, Logan, Jo and Camille would switch up between us. If today the girls had lunch with me, then tomorrow it would be Carlos and Logan's turn or vice versa. They tried their best to stick with James and I. The made both of us feel comfortable.

They didn't change. It was only James and I who had change.

James was busier than ever. He practiced a lot, went to the gym a lot more than he usually does. And even if he didn't have practice or didn't go to the gym, he liked to be alone at the library.

I was changed. I was quieter than before, less care about my scores. I got straight B- or C on almost my exams and Mr. Mitchell called my Mom, talking about my grades. She asked if this had anything to do with her and Arthur.

"No, Mom." I insisted.

She frowned, "Then why? You used to be a smart boy, Kendall."

"I guess... because I broke up. But I promised I will get better."

She knew that I broke up with James, but until now, she never knew who my boyfriend was, not even his name. She asked once, but I said I hate him till the death so it would be better to not talk about him.

I would never talk about James with her.

I hung my backpack on my shoulder, leaving AP English class. Mr. Fitz stared at me, "Mr. Knight, can we have a few words?"

I nodded, then sat in the first chair. Mr. Fitz waited until class was empty.

"I read your essay and this wasn't you," he handed me a paper, my essay, "I'll give you a chance to rewrite it."

I frowned, "I didn't cheat."

"I know," he nodded, "But still, Kendall Knight can do better than this. One more chance, Kendall."

I sighed, "I'll write the same thing anyway."

Mr. Fitz shrugged, "I don't think so. Is there anything I can help? Do you need someone to talk to?"

"No, nothing happened."

"Because I saw two of my favourite students have changed." he smiled, "I don't know the problem, but please, if you want to graduate, do the best you can for your future." Mr. Fitz tapped my shoulder then back to his desk.

I nodded, "Thanks, Mr. Fitz."

"The essay due to next week, okay?" he smiled.

"Yeah, of course." then I walked out of the class. Even my teacher noticed that me and James had changed. So maybe, we were worse than I could imagine. Things were really falling from places.

I resigned from Fraice. It had nothing to do with Logan or people at my work, but I just needed some time to be alone. I needed some time to fix things, like my scores.

After saying goodbyes to people at Fraice, Logan hugged me once before I jumped into my car. I could see his sad eyes even when he smiled. I didn't realise that I meant that much to them, so I hugged him back then went home.

I saw the newest Mercedes Benz parked in front of my house. It belongs to Arthur Diamond, of course, who else? I knew that only the Diamond who owned those luxury cars. Slowly, I opened the door and saw them at the living room. They were talking and laughing.

It's been years that I didn't see my Mom laugh that happy and Arthur brought it back. He was the man of her life. I felt so happy and glad, seeing my Mom this happy.

It felt like I was seeing my Mom with my Dad all over again. Her happy face, her laugh, the sparkle in her shining eyes.

"Hey," Arthur noticed my presence.

I smiled, "Hey."

"Honey, I left some Chinese food in the dining room." My Mom said, "We're looking your baby pictures."

Arthur chuckled, "You look so much like your Dad."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So, how's school going?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes. He asked, not because he was going to be my stepfather, but he asked because he really meant it. He really wanted to know about that. Arthur Diamond deserved my Mom and seeing them together made me happy. I wanted to see them together in happiness.

"Good." I tried to hold my tears, "Can I... I get a hug?" I asked shyly.

For seconds, Mom and Arthur stared at me, surprised, but then, he stood up and opened his arms wider, "Come here, Son."

Son.

I hugged him tight, "Please take care of my Mom. Please don't hurt her, she means the world to me." I said.

And it made my Mom cry.

Arthur caressed my back, "I will. I promise."

I released the hug and looked up, "Now you both have my blessing." I smiled, ignoring the tears falling down my cheek.

Arthur smiled, "Thank you, Kendall." he said softly and I gave him a nod.

It was time for me to fix another important thing before it was too late.

"Now, excuse me, I have something to do!" I kissed my Mom in a hurry then grabbed my car key from the table.

I had to see James because now I completely understood about this whole problem. I was the problem. I was so blind and couldn't see what he did for me. That was why he didn't punch me back, because he didn't want to hurt me. That's why he didn't want to talk to me because he couldn't talk about this. He was hurt as much as I did and what did I do to him?

James turned off his phone. He wasn't at his home, and Jo hadn't seen him all day since she got home from school.

He wasn't at the gym because Carlos had been there all day with his football team and didn't see him. Carlos and Logan didn't know where he was, so was Camille.

He wasn't at the aquarium.

I completely lost. I didn't know where else I could find James. Where was he?

I rested my head on the wheel, my car was parked on the hill. This was the last place I could think. Was he always come here? Not today.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember everything about him. Maybe he was at the library, but it was almost 9, library closed.

I had to find him and fixed this. James was did so much for me and all I did was dumped him, blamed him for no reason. I should have to realise it earlier.

"Water. It makes me relax and comfortable."

The pool. Maybe he was there! It was worth to try. So I drove my car to school. I knew it was late, but James was the captain of swimming team and he had the pool complex's key, he had right to be there.

I saw his car parked under the Eek tree. I found hope. After parking my car, I jumped out and then ran through the hallways until I reached the pool complex.

He was here. He was sitting on the edge of the pool, facing it. He looked run out of breath after swimming.

"James." I called his name for the first time since that night.

He turned his head back, surprised to see me, "Kendall?"

I walked toward him, "Hey."

"Hey." he smiled, his hazel eyes shining. I was surprised that the way he looked and smiled at me didn't change.

"I come here to apologise," I sat next to him, didn't care if the floor was wet, "I just realised that you did this not because you didn't love me, but because you don't want to hurt our parents, you don't want to hurt my Mom."

He didn't say anything, just staring at me, giving me a chance to talk.

"I was so angry to you. I was blind. Because... James, you know how much I love you." I reached out for his hands and hold it, "The moment you left my heart was split in two. One side was filled with memories, the other side died with you. Missing you is a heartache that never goes away, I feel it in my bones. You matter to me, James. You're the only one that matter."

James pulled me into his hug and kissed my lips, softly. The way he kissed me, it didn't change. It was still this soft, this comfortable, this amazing. It felt like our first kiss all over again.

"If I could choose again, I'd still choose you." He whispered between our lips, "I'd choose you in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality. I'd find you and I'd choose you, Kendall Knight."

I pressed our forehead together. It hurt and comfortable at the same time, having him in my arms, looking at him with my eyes, hearing his voice with my ears, "I'll always love you." I whispered. My voice was trembling.

James nodded, "I know."

I stared at him with my wet eyes and he was already staring at me with his beautiful hazel eyes, "Good way to break up, huh?"

He cupped my face, his lips curved into a thin smile, "Kendall, I wish I could turn back the time. I'd find you sooner so I could love you longer."

James kissed my forehead softly and deeply, his hands around my body tight like he would never let me go, and my hands were hugging him. We didn't say anything else, nor doing something else. We kept quiet, closing our eyes and hear each other with our mind. We did have much to say, but it was really hard even just to open our mouths.

It was strangely hurt and happy and I didn't know how to describe it. There was something comforting about the pain of having him in my arms. It kept reminding me that we used to be real. He was real, that my happiness, my feeling about being loved and loving James was real. And if I only could keep one memory, it would be him. He was the hardest lesson I ever had to learn. For some inexplicable reason, he was my favourite lesson yet my biggest mistake, a beautiful one with endless painful happiness.

Maybe this was the last time I could speak to him before everything changed. We wouldn't be the same person as we were before. We wouldn't look at each other in the say way like we were before.

"Can I kiss you for the last time?" I asked, my voice trembling and I sounded so pathetic but honestly, I didn't care.

James stared at me and then nodded. He leaned forward to kiss me and I brought our lips together. We kissed like our first kiss, I felt butterflies inside my stomach, my heart skipped a beat, my body was trembling.

I broke our kiss and stared at him, "I love you, James Diamond." I said for the last time and he smiled, tears were falling down to his cheeks.

This was how we broke up. I couldn't do this, now or tomorrow or ever. But neither one of us knew that tomorrow would be easier. In the blink of an eye, everything changed. It was both blessing and cursing to feel everything so very deeply. There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn. There are people we can't live without but have to let go.

I wasn't sure if I could call our story as a love story or not, but one thing that I knew not every story has a happy ending, some just change our life. James changed me and I changed him. Our story changed us, flipped our lives upside down.

James smiled, his beautiful hazel eyes looking at me, "I never believe in second chance, but maybe in another life we'll meet again at a coffee shop down the road and start over, Kendall Knight. Please don't doubt my love for you, it's the only thing I'm sure of."

I just gave him a nod and then for the last time, I pulled his body into mine. One last time, I hugged him in my arms. You can never explain how painful it is to say goodbye to someone you love.

**EPILOG**

_As I am saying good night at the end of the day,_

_And you are not here, but many miles away,_

_My heart is so empty and so lonely inside,_

_As I wipe away a tear I am trying to hide._

_I close my eyes and try to go to sleep,_

_But with the sadness inside I begin to weep._

_Suddenly I remember what you once said to me,_

_Just meet me in the stars, waiting for you I will be._

_When distance tends to keep us apart, _

_Remember I still hold you near in my heart._

_When the night together, can't be ours,_

_Just close your eyes and meet me in the stars._

_Meet me in the stars, I'll be waiting there for you._

_With a bottle of wine and glasses for two._

_Just close your eyes and there you will see,_

_Waiting in the stars, just for you I will be._

_Remembering those words, I begin to smile,_

_And gently close my eyes, lessening the miles._

_I can see the stars, oh how beautifully arranged,_

_But you are not there, no hug to exchange._

_I sit alone waiting, with hope in my heart,_

_No longer wanting to be kept apart._

_Suddenly in the distance, a shadow appears,_

_A tear rolls down my face and the image is clear._

_There is no question it is you that I see,_

_Waiting in the stars, just like you promised to me._

_You hold out your hand as you become near,_

_And put it in mine saying, "I miss you, my dear."_

_Suddenly there's gentle music, filled with romance,_

_You gently pull me close, we begin to dance._

_Just meet me in the stars, that is where I will be._

_A special place in the stars just for you and for me._

**(Meet Me In The Stars by Geri Mooren) **

**THE END **


End file.
